Breath of life
by killerqueen04
Summary: "¡Yo no soy una reina! ¡Soy débil, indefensa y no sirvo para nada! Ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí misma, ¿como protegeré a un pueblo?" Ella definitivamente no estaba preparada para ello, peor en tiempos de guerra. Pero él confiaba no sólo en ella, sino en aquel que la había salvado en Hueco Mundo... ... OOC / 200 años después de la trama actual. Ichihime, Ishihime, Renruki
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Se supone que no suba otro fic... se supone, xDD pero que diablos?! Cuando una idea llega a la mente, hay que continuarla, lol**

**Ok, vamos a los detalles. Este es un fic que se centra en el universo de Bleach, pero 200 años después de todo. Por lo tanto, TODOS los personajes que conocemos de Karakura han muerto y están en la sociedad de Almas. ¿Apariencias? Ichigo tiene 200 años, por lo tanto aparenta 20, igual el resto. A pesar de que Tite ya sacó el Reino Espiritual (donde está el rey) yo lo voy a manejar a mi modo, xD Va a ser diferente y pues... lean y sabrán, lol**

**Este es el prologo, por lo tanto es una prueba de lo que ocurrirá dentro de 8 a 10 capis más adelante. Les prometo que en el 1er capitulo oficial tendrán las respuestas a sus interrogantes, por ahora enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. Breath of Life es una canción de Florence and the machine.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic tendrá OOC (trataré de no caer tanto en el) y sangre. Cuando se cambie a M no será por contenido de lemon, sino por la sangre y las batallas. **

**PARING: Ichihime, Renruki, Ishihime, IshiTats**

**edit: falto algo, lol**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_It's a long way and it's come to claim her_  
_And I always say,_  
_We should be together_  
_I can see the look,_  
_Because this song has began it_  
_And if you are gone,_  
_I will not be long_

Ella entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas calientes se deslizaban con rapidez por sus pálidas mejillas. Sus ojos se sentían cansados de llorar... ella incluso se sentía estúpida, pero no podía evitarlo. Eran demasiadas sus emociones y su corazón estaba dejando de soportarlo todo.

Los dedos del rey se elevaron con dulzura sus mejillas. Ella sollozó en silencio al ver como sus ojos grises la observaban con ternura. No habían rastros de lagrimas, tampoco de tristeza y eso era raro. Él debía estar como ella, incluso debía estar peor. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo... todo lo que ocurriría... Orihime se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de una fuerte explosión en el exterior. El suelo tembló y algunas ventanas estallaron, sin embargo él continuaba normal, como si nada le afectara.

— Sonríe, Orihime— murmuró, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al enorme y poderoso trono frente a él. La joven negó la cabeza, sintiendo más lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo me pides que sonría? ¡El mundo está cayéndose en pedazos alrededor de nosotros! ¿Como puedo sonreír cuando se que morirás? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?— gritó ella con voz aguda y rasposa. Sentía como si no hubiese hablado durante años, a pesar de que había utilizado su voz minutos antes.

El rey, aun dándole la espalda, suspiró. —Todo en el universo tiene un propósito, Orihime. Todos, incluso los inmortales como yo, tenemos un fin. No importa cuan fuerte seas, este llegará y será el momento indicado para comenzar una nueva era. Ocurrió miles de años atras y ahora vuelve a suceder.— explicó él con cautela.

Orihime llevó sus dedos a sus ojos, limpiando las lágrimas mientras caminaba hacia él. —Eso aun no resuelve el por qué debo sonreír.— le espetó ella, incapaz de controlar su voz o sus emociones.

Él se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. No era una sonrisa amplia, sin embargo tenía cierta alegría en ella. —Las reinas siempre deben sonreír, no importa cuan destrozado estén las esperanzas, no importa cuan perdida este la situación, la sonrisa de una reina siempre le llevará confianza a su pueblo y a sus soldados, quienes sentirán más valor para defender su tierra o morir en el intento. Las reinas no lloran, Orihime, las reinas gritan su apoyo a sus soldados con la sonrisa. Esa es la recompensa por todas las muertes y heridas. Las reinas comandan sus ejércitos y contribuyen a que su pueblo sobreviva a una crisis— culminó él, tomando entre sus dedos una pequeña corona.

—¡Yo no soy una reina! ¡Soy débil, indefensa y no sirvo para nada! Ni siquiera puedo protegerme a mí misma, ¿como podría contribuir a que el pueblo sobreviva?— cuestionó Orihime, llevando sus manos a su cabello y tocando con la punta de sus dedos sus hebillas que representaban su estatus. —Yo no soy nadie...

Él calló sus palabras con sus dedos, luego, a pesar de las protestas de ella, colocó la tiara en su cabeza. —Tú eres una reina, Orihime. Desde que naciste, tú, mi pequeño y más adorado tesoro, fuiste elegida para gobernar algún día sobre todas las almas. Eres tú, mi pequeña princesa, quien gobernará cuando yo muera— la joven princesa se quedó sin aliento ante las palabras de él —Y mi muerte está próxima— Orihime negó la cabeza y luego se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡No, padre, no! ¡Yo no puedo hacer esto sola!— gritó ella, comenzando a llorar con fuerza. El rey colocó sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su hija y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Eres tan parecida a tú madre, Orihime— comentó, besando su frente y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus dedos. —Pero no estas sola... Kurosaki-taicho...— la princesa volvió a negar la cabeza, esta vez volteándose y observando al capitán comandante de la Sociedad de Almas, aquel que doscientos años atrás había robado su corazón. — Cuídala con tú propia vida, tal y como lo hiciste en Hueco Mundo.— ordenó el rey.

—No tiene por que decirlo, su majestad. Ya lo hice una vez y volveré a hacerlo— respondió Ichigo, haciendo una reverencia.

—¡No! ¡No, padre no lo obligue a hacerlo! ¡Tú no puedes hacerlo, Kurosaki-kun...— hubo una fuerte explosión en el palacio, la misma que derrumbó una de las gruesas paredes. Orihime se volteó e Ichigo sacó a Tensa Zangetsu, preparado para atacar.

—No, Kurosaki-taicho. Esta no es tú pelea, llévate a Orihime lejos de aquí y cuídala con tú propia vida. Ella es el futuro del Reino Espiritual. Ella es la nueva reina— su majestad sacó su Zanpakutō y miró a su hija —Serás una gran reina, mi dulce Orihime— murmuró, para luego hacer una señal para que Ichigo se la llevara.

—¡No, papá, no!— gritó, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kurosaki. El capitán, a sabiendas de que si perdían más tiempo la pondría en peligro, utilizó un Kidō bastante leve que provocó que la joven princesa se desmayara.

—Lo siento, Inoue...— murmuró él, cargándola en sus brazos mientras utilizaba shunpo para salir del lugar.


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **

Hola a todos! He aquí el primer capítulo oficial y que creo que es algo largo, xDD Bien, tengo que aclarar un par de cosas. Como es un fic, he decidido cambiar un par de detalles que se irán viendo poco a poco, así que seguidme la corriente, xD

Recuerden que el fic, luego de este y el próximo capítulo, comenzará a partir de 200 años después ;)

Palabras a utilizarse:

**Denka** - "Su majestad la princesa heredera". A eso es lo que se refieren cuando utilizan esta palabra al final del nombre.

T**ennō Heika** - "Su majestad el emperador." No se utiliza -sama por que este es el nombre oficial con el que se le llama al rey/emperador en Japón.

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach NO me pertenece, sus personajes son de Tite Kubo. Sin embargo, Yuko es un personaje inventado por mí.**

**Enjoy y dejen reviews!**

* * *

**CAP I**

**{200 años antes del Prólogo}**

**Y EL COMO ELLA DESCUBRIÓ QUE SU VIDA NO SERIA LA MISMA**

Cuando Urahara Kisuke la llamó luego de que Kurosaki Ichigo derrotara junto a los shinigamis a los quincys, ella se imaginó que no debía ser nada bueno. Por lo general, cuando Urahara-san la llamaba junto a Youruichi-san era por que algo malo ocurría. Ella ya tenía experiencia con eso. Sólo debía recordar el día en que Urahara la llamó para explicarle que ella no debía involucrarse en la guerra de los espada y los shinigamis.

Lo que Inoue Orihime jamas imaginó era que las cosas fueran de **esa** magnitud. Ella había estado de pie, escuchando con cautela cada palabra pronunciada por los dos ex-capitanes de la Sociedad de Almas; ella sabía que nada bueno iba a ocurrir, por eso ellos hablaban con tanta seriedad... algo no muy común en ellos. Estaba hablando con Urahara Kisuke, _"el maldito sombrerero loco" _como le llamaba Kurosaki; y con Yoruichi Shihōin, _"la maestra de la perversión". _Verlos tan serios no era muy común.

Cuando él comenzó con lo que según Youruichi era lo más importante, Orihime no pudo contenerse y calló de rodillas, observándolos con horror ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Era una locura!

Ella... ella... ¡De entre todas las jóvenes del mundo! ¿Tenía que ser ella? ¿La hija de un rey? ¿Del mismisimo Rey espiritual? ¿Como era eso posible?

"Es por ello que Aizen-san te secuestró, Orihime-chan... él lo sabía desde que te vio por primera vez y pensaba utilizarte para invadir la dimensión real. Utilizar a la mismísima hija del rey para tomar el reino a la fuerza es una gran idea... pero me percaté demasiado tarde." Las palabras de Urahara retumbaban en sus oídos.

Aizen lo sabía... él la había utilizado... Él deseó entrar a la dimensión real utilizándola como carnada; ¡por eso la había tratado más como una invitada de honor que una prisionera! ¡Por eso la había dejado al cuidado de Ulquiorra!

Pero eso no era lo peor, se había percatado ella de un momento a otro. ¿Y Sora? ¡Él se había convertido en un hollow así que eso era imposible! Quizás Urahara-san estaba equivocado... ella no tenía el tipo de ser la hija de un rey, en cambio Kuchiki-san sí lo tenía... ¿y si se habían equivocado? "Pero Sora-nee..." las caras que habían puesto sus dos antiguos maestros habían provocado que su corazón se destrozara ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Orihime había bajado su rostro, luchando por mantener al margen las lágrimas que deseaban derramarse. 'Ahora no' pensó, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. "Él no es mi hermano, ¿verdad?" dolía...oh Dios, como dolía el sólo pensar esas palabras. Orihime deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que sus dos mentores se echaran a reír y le dijeran que no, que eso era estúpido, pero ellos no lo hicieron.

Yoruichi, casi con lástima, negó la cabeza. "Aparentemente él te encontró cuando eras muy pequeña y se hizo cargo de ti, Orihime." La respiración de Inoue se hizo mucho más complicada, de la misma forma que fue muy difícil controlar las lágrimas que ya se encontraban bajando por sus pálidas mejillas. "Desearía poder decir que nada de esto es cierto, Orihime, pero desgraciadamente lo es. No podemos ocultar el hecho de que Inoue Sora no era tú hermano, sino un joven que te encontró y se hizo cargo de ti... y eso sin duda alguna lo hace ante los ojos de todos una persona valiente y con un gran corazón. Él no dejará de ser tú hermano sólo por que no comparta tú misma sangre, Or..."

"¡No, por supuesto que no! ¡Él será siempre mi hermano, Sora-nee es lo único que tuve como familia!" exclamó ella, en voz alta. Su hermano... él era su hermano. Sora la había cuidado como un padre cuida a una hija, la había educado, alimentado y cuidado cuando estaba enferma... ella jamas podría dejar de verle como la persona más importante de su vida. No importaba si era o no su hermano, Orihime le veía como su hermano del alma y eso era lo que le importaba.

"Y no tienes por que cambiar tú forma de verle, Orihime-chan" explicó con calma Urahara. Era tan extraño verle si su abanico o sin esa sonrisa cínica que solía poner cuando trataba de molestar a Kurosaki-kun o incomodar a alguno de sus visitantes. En esos momentos, Orihime no pudo dejar de ver a Urahara como un hombre normal, no el sombrerero raro con una inteligencia superior a todos. "Sin embargo, Orihime-chan, hay algo que no podemos evitar ninguno de nosotros... ni siquiera la mismísima cámara de los 46" comenzó él, observándola fijamente a sus ojos grises. "La guardia real ha descubierto tú paradero y ellos vendrán por ti. No importa cuanto pelees y ruegues por que te dejen en este mundo, ellos te llevaran. Son órdenes del rey y francamente no esperaba menos." explicó.

Yoruichi carraspeó antes de comenzar. "El rey entiende que tú estancia en el mundo humano es demasiado peligrosa. Ya se han enterado de lo ocurrido con Aizen y saben que si alguien más descubre tú verdadera identidad te utilizaran en su contra. Ellos no pueden darse ese lujo. Ademas, las ordenes de las familias de importancia (y mucho más esta siendo la mismísima casa real) exigen que sus mujeres pasen por una serie de entrenamientos que las convertirán en personas importantes. Tú no eres la excepción, Orihime" culminó Yoruichi, extendiéndole un pañuelo a la joven que sollozaba en silencio.

Orihime, sintiendo por primera vez un dejo de valentía en su interior, habló con voz fuerte. "¿Y si me niego? ¿Y si no deseo dejar mi vida en la tierra? ¡Yo no deseo ir!" ¿Por qué las peores cosas siempre tenían que pasarle a ella? Desde un amor no correspondido (por que nunca lo había confesado) hasta conocer que su hermano no era su hermano y ella era la hija de un rey que no conocía. Orihime comenzaba a pensar que ella estaba maldita.

Urahara suspiró y negó la cabeza. "No hay nada que puedas hacer en contra de la división real, Orihime-chan. Son mucho más fuertes que el mismo capitán comandante Kyōraku y no tendrán reparos en matar a todo aquel que se oponga a su búsqueda." Orihime lo miró horrorizada. ¿Matar? ¡Ella no podía permitir eso!

"Y si voy de forma voluntaria, ¿no le harán daño a nadie?" preguntó en un hilo de voz. Inoue se sentía como si estuviera repitiendo nuevamente la historia de Hueco Mundo. Entregar su vida, su felicidad y su alma a otra persona por el bien de todas las personas a las que amaba y eran importantes para ella.

"No tendrían por qué. Ellos sólo cumplen ordenes y su principal orden es buscarte y llevarte sana y salva ante su majestad real. Si no hay ningún tipo de irregularidad, ellos no tendrán por que sacar sus Zanpakutō y ejecutar a nadie."culminó Yoruichi, cruzándose de brazos. Orihime asintió, sintiendo que eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Últimamente ella sentía que su vida había perdido su control. Todos controlaban su vida excepto ella. Primero las chicas que la molestaban en la escuela, luego Aizen y ahora esto... ¿qué más ocurriría? Desgraciadamente para ella, su amor por sus amigos y demás personas era demasiado grande y por ello no le importaba mucho tener que sacrificarse una vez más por ello.

Urahara le sonrió de forma amigable. "Quita esa cara, Orihime-chan, eres una princesa. ¿Qué joven chica de tú edad no desearía serlo?"Yoruichi le pegó un zape en la nuca al ex-capitán, provocando que este se quejara en voz baja.

"Yo no deseo ser una princesa, Urahara-san... yo sólo deseo ser..." 'ser yo misma'. ¿Donde quedaban sus sueños de ser una maestra y una astronauta? ¿Donde quedaría sus deseos de construir una repostería y tener una linda casa? Peor aun, ¿que pasaría con su vida? ¿Podría casarse? ¿Tener hijos? Y... ¿Y Kurosaki-kun? Claro, no es como si ella tuviera algo con él o algo por el estilo, Kurosaki seguía siendo el mismo chico perdido en sus pensamientos y demasiado ocupado salvando el mundo como para percatarse que ella lo amaba, pero eso no impedía que ella soñara, que se imaginara una vida con él... "Yo sólo desearía tener el control de mi propia vida y no ser utilizada como si fuera un objeto" murmuró. Aizen la había utilizado pensando que lograría entrar a la división real y convertirse en un dios. ¿Y ahora? Ahora la volvían a utilizar de cierta forma y controlaban su existencia.

Urahara y Yoruichu la observaron con comprensión, lamentablemente ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo. No siempre se puede tener todo en la vida. "Orihime-chan, ¿cómo les dirás a tus amigos? Es un tema un poco complicado y que se debe tomar con cierto cuidado." Ninguno de los tres tenían que mencionar el nombre de la única persona que enloquecía cuando veía a sus amigos en mal estado. Kurosaki Ichigo. Él era el unico (y quizás Ishida, ¿quien sabe?) que podía oponerse y declarar la guerra que lo llevaría a la mismísima muerte.

"No lo sé, Urahara-san. Francamente el sólo pensarlo me provoca dolor de cabeza" había respondido Orihime, llevando sus dedos a sus temples y masajeandolos. El sólo pensar en Kurosaki-kun siendo asesinado por su culpa le provocaba nauseas y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. "Creo que tendré que ingeniármelas " Inoue trató de sonreír con amabilidad, sin embargo sólo logró una sonrisa débil. "Al menos podré culminar el instituto, ¿verdad?" ninguno de los dos respondió Orihime los miró estupefacta. "Tienen que estar bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Sólo me faltan dos meses para culminar! Son sólo dos meses y..."

"Ellos vendrán por ti en una semana, Orihime. Dudo mucho que a su majestad le importe el que su hija no haya culminado la preparatoria. No es algo que utilizarás allá, Orihime" explicó Yoruichi, mirándola fijamente.

Orihime entrecerró sus ojos. Las cosas que le pasaban a ella.

* * *

Cuando a Inoue le tocó explicarle a sus amigos más cercanos hubo diversas reacciones. Sorpresa, incredulidad, confusión, pero sobretodo amargura de que tuviera que irse de sus vidas de esa forma.

"¡Ellos no tienen por que llevarte, Inoue! ¡Pelearemos para que no te lleven!" era la reacción que tanto temía y que sin duda alguna sabía que ocurriría. Kurosaki Ichigo se distinguía entre todos por ese sentido de lealtad hacia sus amigos. Él estaba dispuesto a morir por ellos y ella lo sabía.

"No, no hace falta, Kurosaki-kun" había comenzando ella con una pequeña sonrisa "Yo he decidido ir, ademas... es mi padre y desearía conocerlo" había mentido, tratando de disipar los deseos de Ichigo de irse a una guerra que sólo le traería la muerte. Él ya había entrado en el pasado a la división real, tal y como lo habían hecho Rukia, Byakuya y Renji. Ellos sabía, más que todos allí, que no tenían posibilidad alguna ante alguno de los guardias reales. Era definitivamente imposible.

"No tienes por que dejar tú vida varada, Orihime" había dicho Tatsuki, tratando de evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran por tan sólo pensar en como sería su vida sin su mejor amiga. Orihime abrazó con fuerza a Tatsuki y se obligó a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir que las lágrimas se apoderaran de sus ojos. ¡Ella sería fuerte!

"No, Tatsuki-chan, yo estaré bien" comentó con voz rota. "¿Acaso ser una princesa no es lo que todas desean?" cuestionó con un hilo de voz, mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su muñeca sus mejillas.

Ishida, Kurosaki y Sado se mantuvieron en silencio, observando como la siempre sonriente chica trataba de sobrevivir a su dura realidad. Para cualquiera el ser miembro de una familia real era algo increíble... pero ella no era cualquier persona. Orihime Inoue era una chica sencilla, que adoraba estar rodeada por sus amigos... ella no poseía ese tipo de personalidad como para sobrevivir entre una fría y materialista vida de una familia noble. Tenía la hermosura de una princesa, sin embargo, su interior no era de una familia noble. Ella era demasiado simple, demasiado amigable... la realeza no era de esa forma.

Cuando Orihime dijo adiós por última vez y acompañó a dos de los capitanes de la división cero a través del portal, sintió morir. Era igual o peor que ir a Hueco Mundo. Cuando ella había atravesado el portal hacia Hueco Mundo junto a Ulquiorra, muy (pero muy) en el fondo de su alma ella sabía que sus amigos irían por ella. Ahora ella estaba cien por ciento segura de que nada de eso ocurriría. Si sus amigos entraban sin autorización morirían... ademas, ¿por qué debían hacerlo? Ella no estaba siendo secuestrada, ella simplemente era conducida a su verdadero destino y donde debería vivir por el resto de sus días. Técnicamente en el mundo humano ella estaba muerta.

"No este tan seria, Orihime Denka*" comenzó Oshō, sonriendo de forma amigable. Al menos no serían tan serios como Ulquiorra... eso era un gran paso. "No es tan malo como parece. Su majestad está deseoso de ver a su única heredera." culminó el hombre, llevando sus manos a las cuencas enormes de su collar.

Kirio Hikifune asintió. "Es cierto, Orihime Denka, usted debe sentirse muy feliz. Ademas, me han dejado a cargo de preparar el gran banquete real. ¡Estoy segura de que lo adorará!" exclamó la mujer, con una amplia sonrisa. Orihime, por primera vez en esa tarde, rió en voz baja ante la actitud de los dos capitanes que la escoltaban. "¿Le gusta algo en especial, Denka?" cuestionó Hikifune, volteandose hacia Orihime.

Inoue llevó sus dedos a su barbilla, para luego encogerse de hombros. "Creo que cualquier cosa estará bien... aunque si hay wasabi y pasta de judías rojas me daré por bien servida" bromeó. Hikifune arqueó sus cejas y Oshō se rió en voz alta.

"Orihime Denka tiene los gustos culinarios de Tennō Heika**" Hikifune negó la cabeza y Orihime rió una vez más en voz baja. Quizás sólo quizás las cosas no serían tan malas...

* * *

Lo primero que Orihime pensó la primera vez que lo vio fue que él poseía un reatsiu imponente, aparte de tener el mismo color de ojos y de cabello que ella. Su majestad real, su padre, era un hombre que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que el padre de Ichigo (al menos en apariencia). Cuando ella entró al salón del trono, sus pies temblaban y apenas podía respirar con normalidad. Ella se sentía inútil (un sentimiento muy conocido por ella) frente a él. Sus ojos grises la observaban en silencio, mientras que sus labios estaban dibujados en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tennō Heika" Oshō y Hikifune dijeron al unisono, ambos arrodillándose de forma inmediata frente al rey. Orihime, sintiéndose perdida, imitó a sus dos escoltas, arrodillándose frente a quien supuestamente debía ser su padre. Oshō se puso de pie sin dificultad, igual que Hikifune (algo que sorprendió a Orihime teniendo en cuenta el peso de la mujer), Orihime volvió a imitarlos. "Le traemos a Orihime Denka. No hubieron problemas ni confrontaciones en el reino humano, Tennō Heika" informó el capitán.

"Según los informes de Urahara-san, Orihime Denka está en perfecto estado de salud y sus Rikkas se han desarrollado con normalidad" continúo Hikifune, provocando que Orihime se sintiera incomoda. Inoue se sentía como si estuviera siendo evaluada por un veterinario... todos hablaban acerca de ella como si fuera un perro incapaz de hablar y defenderse a sí misma. Hablaban de sus poderes como si los conociera...

"Han hecho un buen trabajo, Hikifune, Oshō" los llamados se volvieron arrodillar en señal de respeto "pero creo que están incomodando a Orihime, ¿o me equivoco?" cuestionó su alteza real, arqueando una ceja desde su trono. Inoue sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, antes de negar la cabeza, luego se percató de que estaba llevándole la contraria a nada mas y nada menos que el rey, por lo que asintió.

"No...si.. este...gomen, Tennō Heika" la jovencita se arrodilló, escondiendo su rostro tras de su cabello. ¡Se sentía tan avergonzada!

"Hikifune, Oshō, déjenos a solas" ordenó su majestad, no dejando cabida para un no como respuesta. Los dos capitanes asintieron, para luego volver arrodillarse y luego marcharse del salón real, dejando a una muy ruborizada y avergonzada Orihime en frente del rey. Su majestad real la observó en silencio sin dejar a la vista algun rastro de emoción. Esto definitivamente provocó que la pobre jovencita se sintiera morir. ¿Y si no era lo que él esperaba tener como hija? ¿Y si se encontraba enojado por su forma tan estúpida de actuar?

"Gomen" volvió a repetir, clavando su vista en el suelo.

"¿Por qué te disculpas, Orihime?" cuestionó él con amabilidad. Inoue se abrazó a sí misma, antes de suspirar y mirar por primera vez a los ojos a quien debía ser su padre.

"Esto es demasiado su-real para mí, Tennō Heika. Yo... yo sólo soy una simple chica humana que no sabe como dirigirse a los nobles. Yo lamento que no sea lo que usted espera." Orihime imaginó que decirle que se sentía incomoda en ese enorme castillo y que extrañaba a sus amigos no iba a ser una buena forma de comenzar un tema. Ella no sabía cual sería la forma de actuar del rey y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de sus amigos. Ella sobreviviría... ya lo había hecho en Hueco Mundo y durante toda su solitaria vida.

Cuando Orihime subió su mirada, el rey estaba frente a ella. Inoue se sorprendió por la rapidez de ese movimiento, ella ni siquiera imaginaba que él la estaba escuchando. Tenerlo tan de cerca la hacía percibir su aroma y ver más de cerca sus ojos. Él olía a lirios, era un aroma limpio y que la hacia pensar en cuan importante y poderoso era él; sus ojos grises eran más pequeños que los de ella, sin embargo poseían el mismo brillo. Su cabello naranja oscuro era lacio y le llegaba a sus hombros, arreglado en la sien con un kenseikan dorado. En cierto modo, sus facciones y su cabello le recordaban al hermano de Rukia... "Te pareces mucho a tú madre, Orihime." Él llevó uno de sus dedos a las mejillas de ella e Inoue se quedó sin aliento. Sus dedos eran tan suaves; él recorrió con la punta de sus dedos las mejillas pálidas de Orihime, antes de detenerse y sonreír con dulzura. "Tú madre estaría muy feliz de saber que te he encontrado" murmuró él, acercándose lo suficiente como para besar la frente de la joven.

"¿D-donde está ella?" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Orihime, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza ante la cercanía de quien era su padre. 'Él realmente es **mi** padre'. Eso era increíble. Ella tenía un padre. Si bien era cierto que ella pensaba que Sora era su hermano (por siempre lo sería en su corazón) ella no se sentía del todo segura de haber tenido una familia. Su hermano solía decirle que sus padres (técnicamente los de Sora) habían sido personas muy malas. Ella pensaba que no tenía familia, que no tenía padres ni nadie a quien importarle a excepción de Sora. Pero ahora todo cambiaba. No importaba si él era un rey o era un shinigami o un ryoka... él era su padre. Era **su** familia. Ella tenía una familia.

"Ella está muerta" respondió. "Es una muy larga historia que algún día te contaré, Orihime. Sólo debes saber que tú parecido con ella es extraordinario, ademas de que te amó muchísimo desde el primer momento que te tuvo en sus brazos" explicó con suavidad él.

Orihime bajó su vista y se sorprendió de sentir lágrimas en sus ojos. _'¿Por qué lloro? Yo no la conocía... ¿por qué debo sentir este vacío en mi interior?' _pensó de forma agridulce, llevando sus manos a su pecho. ¿Como habría sido conocer a su verdadera madre? ¿Como se habría sentido sentir un abrazo por parte de ella?

"Tennō Heika...

"Soy tú padre, Orihime, puedes tratarme como tal." la interrumpió él.

Orihime respiró hondo. "Padre..." se sentía tan extraño pronunciar esas palabras. Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de dirigirse de esa forma a sus padres... no, ella no tenía otros padres, sólo este que estaba frente a ella y aquella que había muerto. Los padres de Sora no contaban, ellos (según él) habían sido personas malas. No merecían ser llamados de esa forma. "¿Cómo es posible que ella hubiera muerto?" ¿Acaso no era inmortal?

Él sonrió de lado. "Incluso los inmortales morimos, Orihime. Morimos en las manos de otros inmortales, es así como terminan nuestras vidas" explicó, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su trono. "Por el momento será mejor que vayas a descansar. Debes estar agotada." así era como culminaba el tema, pero eso no impedía que Orihime se quedara sin palabras y que pensara.

Si la única forma en la que un inmortal moría era a manos de otro inmortal, entonces... ¿su madre había sido asesinada? Una punzada se hizo presente en su pecho, pero eso no fue lo que provocó que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al revelar un gran punto.

'_Por eso no podían permitir que Aizen-sama entrara a esta dimensión. Él sí podía hacerse de la corona y él lo sabía' _Orihime observó a su padre sentarse en el trono. _'Esto no es un juego...' _pensó. Si habían asesinado a su madre, ¿como no podrían matar a su padre? Inoue negó la cabeza. Eso era imposible, la Sociedad de Almas estaba en paz, Aizen-sama estaba encerrado y no había enemigo que quisiera introducirse a la dimensión real.

Los pensamientos de Inoue fueron interrumpidos ante la presencia de una joven chica de cabellos negros. Ella era delgada, de estatura baja y de unos ojos grandes del mismo color de las esmeraldas. Orihime no pudo dejar de pensar que en apariencia ella era parecida a Rukia y que sus ojos le recordaban al espada que la había llevado a Hueco Mundo.

"Tennō Heika" la joven, vestida en un kimono rosado se arrodilló frente al rey, en señal de respeto. Su cabello negro estaba peinado en un elaborado estilo, sujetado por varios kenseikan. Orihime supo de inmediato que esa chica no debía ser una cualquiera, sino miembro de alguna familia noble.

"Yôko-chan, como te debieron haber explicado anteriormente, tú estarás a cargo del cuidado y de la educación de Orihime" dijo su majestad. Esa no era una explicación, esa era una orden.

La recién nombrada como Yôko se volteó y le sonrió con amabilidad a Orihime, antes de hacer una reverencia. "Es un placer, Tennō Heika" murmuró ella, con nerviosidad. Inoue sintió simpatía por la chica, quien parecía estar igual o más nerviosa que ella.

"Pueden retirarse ambas." comentó el rey. Ambas jóvenes se arrodillaron en señal de reverencia y luego comenzaron a caminar. Orihime se sentía maravillada por la forma tan elegante y pasiva en la que caminaba Yôko. Parecía una figura de porcelana. Su rostro estaba en alto y no tenía ningún tipo de problema bajando los escalones del palacio, algo que Orihime imaginó que debía ser muy difícil teniendo en cuenta el ruedo y lo pesado que se veía el kimono.

"Es por aquí, Orihime Denka..."

"Puedes llamarme sólo Orihime" murmuró Orihime, observado desde los ventanales los hermosos y amplios jardines del palacio. Yôko se sonrojó y negó la cabeza.

"No podría Orihime Denka, es una falta de respeto dirigirme de esa forma" explicó la joven con nerviosismo, abriendo la puerta de lo que aparentaba ser una habitación.

"Denka es demasiado formal" se quejó Inoue en voz baja. Nadie, ni siquiera cuando se había vestido de princesa en una noche de brujas, la había llamado de esa forma tan formal. La hacia sentir incomoda.

"¿Orihime-sama?" preguntó Yôko. Orihime arqueó una de sus cejas. Continuaba siendo incomodo, pero prefería eso a que la llamaran todo el tiempo Denka.

"Mucho mejor, creo" respondió, entrando a lo que efectivamente era una habitación. La más grande que había visto en su vida.

Orihime se quedó sin palabras al ver lo enorme y elegante que era. El tamaño de la habitación debía ser dos veces el tamaño de su diminuto apartamento, y la cama... ¡Oh Kami-sama! Ella podía jurar que en la cama cabían más de cuatro personas... sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante el pensamiento. Inoue cambió su mirada y observó el colosal armario, repleto de kimonos... ¿como podría adaptarse a esa vestimenta? ¡Ella estaba acostumbrada a vestir con trajes de verano, faldas y vaqueros! "Wow..." murmuró, siendo observada por Yôko, quien rió por lo bajo.

"Su habitación no es ni la mitad de grande que los aposentos de su padre, Orihime-sama" Inoue arqueó una ceja, ¿cómo se supone que ella sabía eso? Entendiendo la duda en los ojos de Orihime, Yôko se ruborizó. "Yo soy una de las consortes de Tennō Heika" explicó en voz muy baja.

¿Consorte? ¿Esa chica? ¡Pero si tenía más o menos su edad! "Pero mi madr..."

"Su majestad real era la emperatriz elegida por Tennō Heika para ser su consorte real; después de todo, ella fue la única en poder brindar un heredero" Orihime esperaba que Yôko se mostrara con resentimiento en su voz, pero fue todo lo contrario. La joven consorte le sonreía con amabilidad, antes de voltearse y buscar en el armario. "Orihime-sama, debe prepararse, el resto de los capitanes esperan conocerla en el banquete que dará Hikifune-chan a su nombre" Inoue asintió.

Demonios, realmente deseaba poder estar un tiempo a solas y pensar. Aun no podía creer que su vida hubiera cambiado de forma tan repentina. Ya no era una simple chica, sino 'una princesa heredera'... _"Kami-sama"_

* * *

_Poco a poco irán entendiendo más y más las cosas, ademas de saber como y por qué murió la mamá de Orihime. En el próximo capitulo, creo que será dedicado a Ichigo, Ishida y la pandilla en la Sociedad de Almas. Luego de estos dos capítulos, comienza el trama luego de los 200 años ;)_

_Por favor, les pido que me dejen un review, esta es la única forma donde me animo a escribir. Me gusta saber que piensan :) _


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: Aquí una actualización bastante cortita, pero es que ya quiero salir de este tiempo y comenzar con la trama general, xDD Este es el último capítulo del pasado (epoca actual), ya con el próximo será luego de 200 años y se comenzara a utilizar los guiones (—) en los dialogos. Recuerden, utilizo comillas (") por que es el pasado (:**

**Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews *.* Me han ayudado a que escriba más rapido. Dependiendo a los reviews, publicare el proximo ;)**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Disclaimer: Bleach NO me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

**Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

**CAP II**

**Y EL COMO ELLOS DESCUBRIERON QUE SUS VIDAS NO IBAN A SER IGUALES**

**Ichigo POV**

Todo se sentía extraño. Era demasiado raro el estar allí sentado, observando una silla vacía. Definitivamente nada sería igual. Cuando estas acostumbrado a ver algo todo el tiempo, te acostumbras… cuando las cosas cambian, es incomodo. Para él era raro ver ese asiento vacío, también era extraño no escuchar esa voz alegre en las mañanas_. "Buenos días, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun." _Nunca más lo escucharían.

"Mierda" había maldecido entre dientes. A nadie del salón le parecía importarle ese lugar vacio. Claro, no podía pedirse más. Inoue Orihime no existía en las mentes de todas esas personas. Nadie la conocía. Era mucho más sencillo borrarla de la mente de las personas que tener que explicar el por qué ella no regresaría. Además, les ahorraría el tiempo de tener que fingir un sepelio en su nombre. También ahorraría dolor.

Ichigo se sentía jodidamente frustrado. ¡Él deseaba saber si ella estaba bien! ¡Si se sentía cómoda en ese lugar! ¡Ella era su amiga, su nakama, por amor a Dios! Él había prometido protegerla, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si ya no estaba? '_Idiota, ¡claro que está bien! Esta vez no fue raptada, ella está en el lugar más seguro que pueda yo conocer…'_ se dijo mentalmente, dejando de observar el pupitre vacio.

Inoue era una persona especial para todos ellos. Era la nakama tierna, aquella que debía ser protegida de todos. Ella no era una guerrera… era una princesa. A Ichigo constantemente le preocupaba su seguridad, pero ahora podía comenzar a relajarse, al menos un poco. Ella no estaba en un lugar peligroso, se suponía que debía estar en el mejor lugar de todos.

Pero él no era idiota. Él sabía que la perdida de esa chica tan querida iba a traer consecuencias en su círculo de amigos. Ya comenzaban a sentirse, y ni siquiera había pasado una semana desde que se había ido. Tatsuki apenas se reunía con ellos, siempre tenía la excusa de tener que ir a practicar. Ishida… él estaba más o menos como él. Los dos sentían un gran cariño por Inoue, sólo que lo mantenían a raya. Para Ichigo no era ningún secreto que Ishida estaba enamorado de Inoue, eso era más que obvio. Y en cierta manera era eso lo que lo hacía insoportable para él. No es como si él hubiese estado enamorado de Inoue (no, para nada {o eso era lo que se decía mentalmente} eso no era de esa forma) pero no podía evitar sentir un profundo celo de Ishida. No estaba en él el evitarlo.

Sado seguía siendo el mismo chico de pocas palabras, pero Ichigo sabía que él también se sentía triste por la partida de la jovencita. Keigo y Mizuru, ellos no entendían del todo la situación, pero al menos tenían la suficiente capacidad como para mantener la discreción con las personas.

Kurosaki no pudo dejar de comparar la situación con la partida de Rukia. Era exactamente lo mismo, a excepción de que ella no iba a ser ejecutada como Kuchiki, pero en lo demás era lo mismo. Nadie la recordaba, sólo aquello que poseían reatsiu mantenían sus recuerdos.

"A este grupo le falta algo, pero no sé que es…" había entrado Chizuru, seguida por un par de chicas a de las cuales Ichigo desconocía sus nombres. Él no era bueno recordando nombres. Chizuru se sentó en su silla, frunciendo su ceño y llevando sus dedos a sus labios. "No lo sé, durante toda esta semana he tenido el sentimiento de que estoy olvidando algo, pero no se que" continúo. Ishida, Sado e Ichigo se observaron, sorprendidos. ¿Y si descubría lo que había ocurrido? Joder.

"Estás loca, Honshō" había comentado Tatsuki, entrando al salón de clases y dirigiéndose a su asiento, justo en frente del que Orihime anteriormente utilizaba. "Lo que te falta es cerebro y un poco de razón" comentó una vez más, colocando sobre su pupitre sus pertenencias.

Chizuru la miró indignada, antes de comenzar una serie de comentarios acerca de la chica que fueron los detonantes a que Arisawa le pegara un puñetazo.

'_Nada raro'_ había pensado Ichigo, volviendo a colocar su mirada sobre el asiento desocupado. Se sentía tan vacio el no sentir el suave y siempre calmado reatsiu de Inoue… también se sentía raro no verla entrar y comenzar a pedirle a Tatsuki que no golpeara a Chizuru.

Ichigo bajó la cabeza. Había cosas que eran imposibles de superarse y esa definitivamente era una de esas. Él no podía dejar de sentirse inútil. Si ella no estaba, ¿a quién protegería? Su padre se encargaba de sus hermanas, el resto de sus amigos eran fuertes como para protegerse solos… Inoue era la única a la que él se sentía con la obligación de cuidar, pero si ella ya no estaba, ¿qué hacia? Kurosaki ya tenía planeado que no seguiría sus estudios… él no era bueno siendo normal, además, su padre y su prima Kūkaku (eso aun era raro para él) habían llegado al acuerdo de que él (Ichigo) sería el nuevo líder del clan Shiba, los mismos que habían vuelto a obtener su título de nobles.

Quizás ya era tiempo de que le dijera adiós a su vida y se fuera por completo a la Sociedad de Almas. No sólo ayudaría a su "nueva" familia, sino que con las pérdidas de capitanes en la guerra, quedaban puestos que él podía obtener.

Aun así, eso no le quitaría el vacío de la pérdida de su muy querida nakama.

* * *

**Tatsuki POV**

Pelear con Chizuru no era lo mismo que antes. No tenía lógica ni motivos. Si ahora lo hacía era simplemente porque la chica estaba metiéndose en un terreno donde no debía. Era un tema complicado, algo que nadie allí podría entender y que era mejor que se quedara como un secreto.

Inoue Orihime.

Ninguno de sus compañeros (a excepción de Sado, Ishida, Ichigo, Mizuru y Keigo) la recordaba. Era como si ella hubiera sido arrebatada de la historia._ 'Como si nunca hubiera existido…'_ había pensado de forma agridulce. Era lo mejor para todos, definitivamente, pero eso no impedía que doliera. ¡Ella era su amiga! ¡Su mejor amiga! ¿Y ahora? ¡Ya no existía!

Ella no podía hablar con nadie acerca de lo mucho que extrañaba a aquella soñadora, habladora y siempre espaciada chica. No tenía con quien hacerlo. Ichigo, su mejor amigo, no deseaba hablar del tema porque estaba igual de dolido que ella. Igual Ishida. Además, era raro hablar de sus emociones con esos dos idiotas frívolos. Ellos no podrían entenderla. Sado siempre estaba callado, así que sería igual de incomodo que hablar con Ishida o Ichigo. Y Mizuru y Keigo… ellos eran sus amigos, pero no tenían esa confianza como para hablar de eso. Además, ellos no la entenderían.

Técnicamente Orihime no existía. Sus fotos, sus videos, sus experiencias con el resto de la clase… todo eso había sido borrado y enviado al olvido. Ella no existía para nadie, sin embargo cada día estaba más presente en su corazón y eso le provocaba un fuerte dolor.

Dolía, joder si no dolía el pensar en que jamás volvería a verla, que nunca más se reuniría con ella en su apartamento a hablar sobre cosas mundanas o sobre su profundo amor hacia Ichigo. Ya no habría nada de eso. No habría nada de comidas repletas de wasabi mientras veían 'La hora de las risas', tampoco estarían sus gritos de ánimos en los torneos de karate.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo" le había dicho a Chizuru, quien la miraba desde el suelo. Este era uno de esos momentos en el día donde las dos peleaban…aun cuando eran amigas. De nada valía el pelear y llamar a Chizuru pervertida si no tenía a quien proteger. ¿De qué le valía insultar a Honshō? De nada.

Chizuru se había colocado de pie, mirándola con asombro. "Tú nunca terminas una pelea con eso, Tatsuki. ¿Qué te ocurre?" había gritado Honshō, cruzándose de brazos y observándola fijamente. Arisawa le dio la espalda.

"Lo que me ocurre no te importa" le espetó, aunque más bien iba dirigido a sus dos compañeros (Ichigo e Ishida) quienes la miraban sorprendidos y con preocupación evidente en sus ojos. _'Yo sólo deseo ver a mi amiga, eso es lo que ocurre'_ había pensado con nostalgia, mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y clavaba su mirada en el cielo azul._ '¿El cielo será igual de hermoso allá que aquí?' _se había preguntado a sí misma.

'_¿Me extrañaras como yo te extraño a ti?'_

* * *

**Ishida POV**

Al igual que Arisawa y que Kurosaki, él extrañaba a la dulce chica. Ishida no era de ir por el mundo diciendo sus sentimientos, él era igual o más reservado que Kurosaki en esos asuntos, pero él realmente la extrañaba. Inoue era una chica… ella era una chica diferente.

Desde el primer momento que él la vio en el club de costura, él había quedado fascinado por su forma de ser tan amable, aparte de tener esa personalidad tan rara pero al mismo tiempo fascinante. ¡Ella era única! Solía hablar sobre duendes y enanos azules que se apoderaban de las telas, pero también era lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevar un debate sobre alguna obra literaria. No por nada era una de las alumnas más inteligentes del instituto.

Ishida lo aceptaba. Él estaba enamorado de ella y no por su apariencia, sino por todo. Él sabía que no era tan fuerte como Kurosaki, pero aun así había estado dispuesto a enfrentar a Ulquiorra para evitar que le hiciera daño a Inoue (al final terminó sin su mano, pero había valido la pena). Él la quería, sin embargo él sabía que su amor jamás sería correspondido. Sólo sería un amor unilateral.

Inoue estaba locamente enamorada de Kurosaki y para su desgracia, ese no era un amor de chica de preparatoria o pasajero. No, era un amor que crecía con el paso de los días y de los meses. Orihime amaba con locura al shinigami sustituto y por eso jamás se fijaría en él. Pero eso no importaba, él prefería callar a tener que lidiar con una penosa y dolorosa situación entre ambos.

Además, la suerte nunca iba a estar de su favor. El amor de Inoue por Kurosaki era correspondido, sólo que el idiota del shinigami aun no se había percatado de ello. '_Y probablemente nunca lo hará' _pensó, observando como el shinigami sustituto y compañero Quincy (eso era demasiado raro para Ishida y prefería continuar viéndolo como un shinigami) miraba el asiento de Orihime con tristeza en los ojos.

Kurosaki no era el ser más brillante del mundo, y sabía una mierda acerca de las emociones y del amor, por eso no es de extrañar que él aun no se hubiera percatado de que Inoue había estado profundamente enamorada de él. Quizás si lo hubiera sabido, los dos hubieran podido iniciar algo… muy a pesar del dolor que provocaba en su corazón y de los celos que provocaba en su mente.

Pero… si Inoue y Kurosaki hubieran comenzado una relación, ¿Qué habría sucedido? Inoue era una princesa (no de forma literal, sino real), era la hija del rey e iba a ser llamada tarde o temprano, entonces, ¿Qué habría ocurrido con ellos? ¿Kurosaki se habría opuesto a la separación? ¿Habría peleado por quedarse con ella? ¿Lo habrían permitido como pareja de la princesa? Ishida no estaba seguro, pero supuso que la peor de todas las alternativas era la última.

Kurosaki, a pesar de ser miembro de una familia noble como eran los Shiba, no tenía la educación que les habían dado a los chicos nobles. Sólo había que comparar al shinigami sustituto y ver a Kuchiki Byakuya. El último era la imagen perfecta de lo que es un hombre de origen noble. A Ichigo le faltaba muchísimo para alcanzarle.

Pero aun así, Ishida no podía dejar de pensar que Inoue hacía falta en su grupo. Ella era ese factor común que los unía a todos. La chica pacífica que los hacía reír con sus pensamientos tontos o que podía provocar que todos se fueran en contra de las órdenes superiores y fueran hasta el mismísimo infierno para protegerla.

Desgraciadamente, donde ella estaba no era el infierno… de ese lugar jamás podrían sacarla.

* * *

**Sado POV**

Sado no era la persona más habladora que podrías conocer, sino todo lo contrario. Rara vez hablaba e inclusive en ocasiones le preguntaban si tenía algún problema del habla. No, no lo tenía, simplemente prefería callar y observarlo todo.

Él extrañaba a Inoue, sin embargo pensaba que a donde había ido era un lugar mucho mejor a ese donde ellos estaban. Claro, siendo tan observador él sabía que ella realmente no deseaba ir y que mentía cuando se refería a que estaba ansiosa por conocer a su padre. Él podía apostar que eso era falso. Aun así, el lugar al que había ido… ¿Cómo preocuparse por su seguridad cuando iba a estar rodeada de las personas más fuertes del mundo? Él se preocupaba de sus sentimientos, pero no de su seguridad. Ella estaría bien, además, Inoue era fuerte.

Lo que a Sado si le preocupaba era el como esos tres (Ishida, Ichigo y Tatsuki) llevarían el asunto. Sado no era idiota, él sabía que Inoue estaba enamorada de Ichigo; también sabía que Ishida estaba enamorado de Inoue… y también sabía que Kurosaki amaba (inconscientemente) a Orihime. Era todo un dilema que él, francamente, no deseaba ver desarrollar. Serían muchos los heridos en ese problema.

Tatsuki también le preocupaba. Ella adoraba a Inoue porque era su única y mejor amiga. Las dos chicas compartían a diario y siempre estaban juntas. El sólo pensar cuan doloroso debía ser para Arisawa lo hacía sentir escalofríos.

Sado suspiró. Él sólo esperaba que sus tres nakamas pudieran salir bien de todo ese dilema emocional.


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: **

Hola nuevamente, xDD Wow, Killer, actualizando doble, xDD Pues que puedo decir, esta historia tiene mi mente loca y no me deja dormir, lol. Anyway, este capítulo se suponía que iba a ser más largo, pero como llegué a las 4,000 palabras dije, "nah, lo dividiré en dos"Así que aquí lo tienen, lol

**DISCLAIMER:**

Bleach NO me pertenece, propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**CAP II**

**Y EL COMO ELLA ESCUCHÓ SOBRE ELLOS**

{150 Años después / 50 Años antes de la trama actual}

Orihime llevó a sus dedos una pequeña mariposa de color negra. La suave brisa revoloteaba sus cabellos, mientras que una tímida sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. Cualquiera que hubiera pensado en la división real hubiera imaginado que era un lugar desierto, sin nada más que un palacio. No, no era de esa forma.

Si bien era cierto que cuando ella entró por primera vez lo primero que vio fueron varias estaciones con cada uno de los capitanes y al final el palacio, ella no sabía (hasta días después) que la fuerza espiritual en el lugar era tan fuerte y concentrada que tras el palacio, un extenso valle, compuesto de pequeños bosques, jardines e inclusive con un río, se había formado durante los miles de años de la creación de dicha dimensión. A Orihime inclusive le había sorprendido ver animales allí… ella esperaba que ese lugar iba a ser igual o un poco mejor que Hueco Mundo. Lo que jamás había imaginado era que sería tan parecido (al menos en los terrenos, que le recordaban los del clan Shiba) a los de la Sociedad de Almas.

Con un aire juguetón, la joven princesa revoloteó los crines de su caballo, un hermoso corcel del color de la noche. —Ryô-kun, regresemos a casa, apuesto a que Yôko-san debe estar preocupada— comentó, para luego comenzar a cabalgar por los prados. A Orihime le encantaba cabalgar a diario, no sólo porque tenía la excusa de salir y estar a solas, sino porque le fascinaba sentir las suaves brisas chocar contra su rostro y cabello. Le hacía recordar su infancia en el mundo real… también las veces en las que caminaba junto a Tatsuki y el resto de sus compañeros a la escuela.

Orihime frecuentemente se obligaba a sí misma a recordarlos, pero en ocasiones era incluso difícil recordar el color de ojos de su mejor amiga. ¿Eran claros u oscuros? Hacía tanto que ella no los veía que ya las imágenes físicas de sus compañeros comenzaban a disiparse. Sólo una se mantenía viva en su mente: la de Kurosaki. Esa era una que difícilmente olvidaría.

Cuando la joven princesa se acercó a los jardines del palacio, no sólo se encontró con Yôko-san, quien lucía visiblemente preocupada, sino con Naoko-san, la encargada de que ella aprendiera todo lo relacionado a la realeza y familias nobles. A Orihime, aunque no le agradara admitirlo, no le gustaba Naoko-san… era demasiado estricta, fría y…_"muy familia noble"._

Yôko-san había sido una excelente tutora los primeros años, pero Orihime era bastante inteligente y aprendía con gran facilidad sus deberes, por lo que pronto Yôko se había encontrado sin nada que enseñarle, por lo que el rey había ordenado a Naoko-san, una de los miembros de la alta alcurnia de nada más y nada menos que la familia Kuchiki, a que se convirtiera en su nueva tutora. Aparentaba ser que Naoko era una prima lejana (y muchísimo mayor) de Kuchiki Byakuya. Por lo que Orihime había entendido, Naoko había sido enviada a la división real para ser una de las damas de compañía de las consortes reales, un privilegio muy grande para alguien proveniente de una familia noble en la Sociedad de Almas.

Pero a Naoko, la gran parte de las consortes e inclusive Orihime, le tenían miedo, respeto y cierto recelo. La mujer, de ojos azules y de piel tersa y blanca, aparte de poseer una cabellera negra larga y bien cuidada, guardaba un gran parecido con Byakuya. Parecía ser que ese prototipo de belleza era algo '_muy Kuchiki'._

Orihime tragó seco al ver el rostro serio y sin emoción alguna de Naoko. _"Oh no, estoy en problemas" _se dijo mentalmente, ordenándole a su caballo a que se detuviera. — Ohayô gozaimasu— saludó en voz baja, haciendo una ligera reverencia en señal de saludo. Yôko y Naoko se arrodillaron en la máxima señal de sumisión y respeto. Inoue, sintiéndose insegura, negó la cabeza. —No es necesario— replicó, pero al ver la mirada fría de de Naoko se dijo mentalmente_ "demonios", _ella supo de inmediato que recibiría una lección de respeto.

Naoko arregló su kimono azul-violeta, uno que hacia juego con sus ojos del mismo tono. —Lo es. Es altamente necesario que entienda, Orihime denka, que usted no es una simple y mera chica humana. Creo que ya debería entenderlo, ¿no? Han pasado ciento cincuenta años, por lo que ya es tiempo de que comience a entender y a aceptar las señales de respeto. — Orihime se obligó a no colocar los ojos en blanco, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Aun a pesar de que sabía que sólo complicaría las cosas, suspiró. —Hay cosas que sencillamente tardan en comprenderse, Naoko-san— repuso, bajándose de Ryô y besándole la frente. —Supongo que esta es una de esas cosas— murmuró por lo bajo, sólo para que su caballo la escuchara.

Naoko, con esa misma actitud de frialdad, negó la cabeza, insatisfecha. —Le pregunto, Orihime denka, ¿es acaso una de esas cosas –como usted le dice- el mero hecho de no entender que ya usted está muerta en el mundo humano? ¿O es el hecho de que probablemente sus amigos ya la han olvidado por qué ha pasado mucho tiempo? Tengo entendido que la mente de los humanos no es tan duradera como la de los capitanes de alta…

—Ya basta, Naoko-san— interrumpió Yôko. Por primera vez Orihime veía a la siempre tímida y callada mujer levantar la voz e interponerse entre ella y Naoko. — ¿A caso Tennō Heika os ha mandado a atormentar a Orihime denka?— cuestionó con autoridad en la voz. Orihime conocía a Yôko como a la palma de su mano y sabía cuánto la joven mujer detestaba la autoridad conferida a cada una de ellas. Era una de esas razones, aparte de su cierto parecido con Rukia, la que hacía que ella apreciara a la consorte. —Os ordeno a disculparse con Orihime denka— sus ojos verdes brillaban con determinación, mientras sus puños se cerraban alrededor de su kimono verde.

Naoko, no teniendo ningún argumento para rebatir y tampoco autoridad, se arrodillo en señal de disculpa. —Lo lamento, Orihime denka, Yôko-sama— murmuró, antes de colocarse de pie y evitar el mirar a los ojos a Orihime.

—No es nada, Naoko-san— Orihime miró a Yôko y asintió en señal de agradecimiento. La mujer sonrió de forma amable.

"_**Me alegro de que Yôko -chan la hubiera puesto en su lugar. Naoko-san no me agrada"**_ comentó una voz suave en su interior. Orihime mordió el interior de su mejilla y negó la cabeza.

"_Mitsuko-chan… está mal habar de las personas"_ regañó al espíritu de su Zanpakutō, Tsukisasu te Taiyō*. Su padre había enviado a Ōetsu Nimaiya a crear su zanpakutō, tomando en consideración sus poderes. Cuando Orihime vio por primera vez a Tsukisasu te Taiyō se había quedado perpleja por lo hermoso que era su agarre; negro y con seis hibiscos dorados en representación de sus rikkas. El propio Nimaiya la había entrenado para que obtuviera su shikai y a pesar de que aun insistía en continuar entrenando para sacar su bankai, Naoko-san se había interpuesto, diciendo que _"una princesa no necesita tener un bankai, Nimaiya-san. El deber de Orihime denka es centrarse en sus estudios para ser una mujer digna de la nobleza". _Esa era una de las razones por las que Mitsuko detestaba a Naoko.

"_Jumm, eres demasiado buena, Hime-chan"_ respondió Mitsuko. Tsukisasu te Taiyō era una Zanpakutō especial, según Nimaiya. Era la única de su clase, comparada con el sol y capaz de utilizar en combinación a los Rikkas. Muy a pesar de que podía convertirse en un arma letal, Orihime no le interesaba eso, sino que prefería adaptarla para utilizarla más bien como una defensa que ataque.

Mitsuko poseía el cabello negro y corto, tan corto como el de Rukia, a diferencia de que el cabello de Kuchiki estaba peinado y el de Mitsuko estaba revuelto por las extensas brisas que siempre había en su mundo interior y sólo llevaba dos kenseikan dorados con un hibisco turquesa. La parte que cubría su torso eran unas líneas entrecruzadas que formaban una gran X negra, con bordes dorados. Una falda que parecía más bien las uniones de varias hojas, era lo único que cubría su parte inferior. Las hojas eran de la misma tonalidad dorada que sus ojos. Mitsuko no podía caminar debido a las líneas entrecruzadas que unían sus tobillos y el resto de sus piernas, lo que según ella _"unen nuestras mentes y nuestros espíritus, Orihime"_ por lo que si las líneas llegaban a romperse, la unión espiritual de ellas dos tendría problemas. Es a causa de su incapacidad para caminar que Mitsuko poseía unas alas negras con resplandor dorado. A Inoue, el espíritu de su Zanpakutō no dejaba de parecerle una linda hada oscura. Muy a pesar de estar casi por completa vestida de negro, Mitsuko era sencillamente hermosa. Sus ojos eran grandes y dorados, su piel de tonalidad albaricoque hacia contraste con sus cabello negro y revuelto.

Para Nimaiya, Mitsuko era el espíritu más hermoso entre las Zanpakutō que NO eran de nieve, puesto a que la Zanpakutō más hermosa entre las de hielo era la de Rukia Kuchiki.

"_Eres cruel Mitsuko-chan"_ respondió con diversión, provocando una oleada de risas en su espíritu. Orihime no pudo dejar de comparar las risas de Mitsuko con el sonido de los cascabeles utilizados en los villancicos navideños utilizados por los yankees**.

— ¿Entendió, Orihime denka?— la joven princesa salió de sus pensamientos debido a la interrupción de Naoko, quien la miraba con cierta irritación en sus ojos. Las mejillas de Inoue se ruborizaron al ser sorprendida en uno de sus constantes despistes mentales. —Bien, una vez más he de repetirme— murmuró Naoko, colocando los ojos en blanco — Tennō Heika ha solicitado vuestra presencia en la reunión de capitanes de esta noche. Es por esa razón que necesito que regrese a vuestra recamara, ya las damiselas la esperan— ¿Una reunión? Vaya, Orihime nunca había sido invitada a esos asuntos de gobierno, por lo que se preocupó.

—Pero…— Yôko sostuvo su mano, sonriéndole amigablemente.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Orihime-chan— susurró a su oído — Tennō Heika sólo desea que te involucres un poco más y de paso combatas tú aburrimiento— comentó, provocando las suaves risas de Inoue. Naoko se volteó y elevó una ceja, provocando que Yôko y Orihime asintieran, seriamente. En cuanto la mujer se volteó una vez más, las dos jóvenes se rieron en voz baja, siguiendo a la arrogante y seria mujer a la recamara de Orihime.

* * *

—El azul la favorece, Orihime denka— había comentado con admiración Hiroshi, una de las damiselas a cargo del servicio de Inoue. Hiroshi era una joven menuda, de grandes ojos color café y cabellera rubia. Ella era una de las personas más amables que Inoue había conocido en su vida. Aparte de ser amable, Orihime sabía que ella era sincera, no como el resto.

En ocasiones, cuando se encontraba sola en su habitación, Orihime no podía evitar el sentirse incómoda y sola, muy sola. A pesar de que Yôko era muy amable con ella y que su padre en ocasiones la acompañaba por los jardines en uno de esos raros y muy silenciosos momentos, ella extrañaba su vida normal. Además, el resto de las damiselas no eran del todo sinceras. Ellas reían ante cualquier comentario e inclusive ella había escuchado el como Asuka le decía a Chieko que ella no tenía tipo de ser una persona noble. _"Aun le falta demasiado… es tan insignificante para ser una princesa; si logra casarse sólo será por su cuerpo tan vulgar"_ Chieko se había reído a mares y en cuanto la vieron salir de su habitación, fingieron hipócritamente una sonrisa.

Orihime había llorado mucho ese día.

Hiroshi era la única de las damiselas que era sincera y amable con ella. —Su cabello luce hermoso de esa forma; debería utilizar ese kimono con regularidad— comentó una vez más. Orihime, sonriendo ampliamente, la abrazó con fuerza. —O-Orihime d-denka— había murmurado sorprendida Hiroshi. ¡Una princesa no debía abrazar a una común!

Cuando Orihime se apartó, le sonrió con sinceridad en sus ojos grises. — Arigatô gozaimasu, Hiroshi-chan— la joven simplemente la miró confusa, a lo que Inoue añadió —Por ser la única, junto a Yôko, en ser realmente amable conmigo. —

Los ojos color café de Hiroshi brillaron por la gratitud. — Dô itashimashite***— respondió en voz baja.

Cuando Orihime salió de su habitación, acompañada por el séquito real (algo que realmente detestaba por que encontraba absurdo) Yôko y Naoko la esperaban. Las tres mujeres caminaron en silencio por largo y simple corredor del palacio real. Los rayos de la luna comenzaban a colarse por las ventanas del lugar. Cuando llegaron al genkan**** Yôko y Naoko dejaron pasar primero a Orihime, quien al sentir la mirada de los capitanes de la división real y de su padre se puso nerviosa.

Los capitanes de la guardia real y sus respectivos tenientes***** se pusieron de pie y en cuanto ella caminó hacia el espacio junto a su padre (el que antiguamente estaba designado para su madre) ellos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto.

— Tennō Heika— hizo una ligera reverencia, antes de sentarse a su lado y ver como una a una de los miembros del sequito real tomaban asiento tras de los capitanes. _"Esto es ridículo"_ pensó, bajando la cabeza. Tanta pompa y seriedad para una entrada la hacían sentir incomoda.

Oshō, siendo el líder de los capitanes, hizo una reverencia al rey. — Tennō Heika— el rey asintió. —Como cada ciento cincuenta años, los capitanes de la Guardia Real, en compañía de — Tennō Heika y su consorte— Oshō hizo un gesto con su mano —Que aunque desgraciadamente ya no esta junto a nosotros; tenemos la presencia de Orihime denka— una vez más una reverencia leve. —Como es usual en estas reuniones discutiremos asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas, la misma que nos ha mandado sus informes, como es de costumbre. Tennō Heika, como ha de estar enterado, durante la guerra con los quincys, la Sociedad de Almas perdió a dos capitanes en medio de las batallas, sin incluir la muerte de dos tenientes. Como ha de entender, el Gotei 13, en urgencia de tener un Capitán general ante la caída de Yamamoto-san, cedió dicho cargo a Shunsui Kyōraku. Los nuevos capitanes de las divisiones fueron nombrados hace poco más de 100 años atrás. — para este punto, Orihime se encontraba completamente enfrascada en la conversación.

—La cuarta división fue dejada a cargo de Isane Kotetsu, teniendo como teniente a Hanatarō Yamada; la octava división, antiguamente comandada por Kyōraku-san fue dejada a cargo del ex-shinigami sustituto de la ciudad de Karakura, Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo— Aunque Orihime fue tomada por sorpresa por esa declaración, mantuvo la calma. —Sin embargo, ante el inminente retiro de Jūshirō Ukitake debido al avanzado estado de su enfermedad, su teniente Kuchiki Rukia ha sido oficialmente declarada como capitana de dicha división.— Los ojos de Orihime brillaron ante la emoción de saber que su gran amiga ahora era una capitana. ¡Ella se sentía tan orgullosa de Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san!

—Pero…— Kirio Hikifune hizo una reverencia luego de interrumpir a su compañero —El motivo principal de esta reunión no es sólo para comunicarle a Tennō Heika quienes fueron seleccionados como capitanes, sino para notificar la inminente renuncia de Shunsui Kyōraku.— Los murmullos en el salón provocaron que Hikifune aguardara silencio durante unos segundos. —Kyōraku-san ha expresado que se siente demasiado cansado como para continuar con el difícil y abrumador trabajo de ser el capitán general. También ha asegurado que le interesaría pasar su retiro junto a su viejo amigo, Ukitake-san quien probablemente no sobreviva más de cincuenta años. — Orihime ahogó las lágrimas que deseaban salir. No sólo le conmovía el gesto de lealtad y amistad de Kyōraku-san para con Ukitake-san, sino el hecho de que este último fuera a morir. —Aun cuando ya no será el capitán comandante, Kyōraku-san ha expresado que cree tener a la persona indicada para dicho cargo— añadió Hikifune.

—Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo, Tennō Heika— dijo Oshō tomando una vez más la palabra. —A pesar de ser un hombre relativamente joven –debe tener unos ciento sesenta y tantos de años- Kurosaki-Shiba no es sólo el líder de su clan, sino que es prácticamente el héroe de la Sociedad de Almas. Venció a Sōsuke Aizen y a los quincys, por lo que Kyōraku-san favorece que se este el elegido como Capitán General de la Sociedad de Almas— expuso Oshō.

—Es demasiado joven para ese puesto— comentó uno de los miembros de una familia noble.

—A parte de haber sido un simple ryoka— añadió otro.

Orihime, al notar que su padre se había mantenido en silencio, decidió hablar por primera vez, cansada de escuchar como despotricaban en contra de Kurosaki. — Tennō Heika— en cuanto su voz resonó en el salón, todos los ojos estuvieron sobre ella. Su padre asistió y ella humedeció sus labios. —Y-yo conozco a Kurosaki-kun y a pesar de ser joven (tiene mi misma edad) creo firmemente que él podrá hacer un gran trabajo. Nadie puede dudar de su capacidad para trabajar bajo presión o su sobreprotección hacia sus nakamas…—

—Entonces Orihime denka le está concediendo su favor a su amigo— señaló uno de los miembros de una de las casas nobles. Inoue lo miró seriamente.

—No, no favorezco a Kurosaki-kun por que haya sido mi nakama o por que me haya rescatado en Hueco Mundo, tampoco por que haya salvado mi vida tantas veces que son incontables… Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo no tendría que ser nombrado capitán general por que tenga mi favor, sino por que él mismo se lo ha ganado. Él es un héroe para la Sociedad de Almas y no dudara en arriesgar su vida por sus colegas. — Las mejillas de Inoue se habían tintado de rojo debido a la presión. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio como Yôko y Naoko la miraban sorprendidas. —Además, Suzuki-san, yo también era una simple ryoka— el rostro del hombre palideció y murmuró una disculpa. —Lamento que esta no sea la forma de responder, Tennō Heika, pero creo que no es justo que deshonren a Kurosaki-kun por ser joven y un ex ryoka. Él ha dado demasiado por la Sociedad de Almas y…

—Tiene el favor de Kyōraku-san, de mi hija y por ende es más que obvio que no tengo inconveniente en que este joven sea el Capitán Comandante. Además, ¿alguno de ustedes le agradeció el que hubiera rescatado a Orihime denka de las garras de Aizen-kun*****?— ninguno de los nobles respondió, por lo que mantuvieron sus cabezas bajas. —Eso pensé— añadió el rey, volteandose hacia su hija —Me parece que al ser tú quien ha defendido con tanta valentía a Kurosaki-Shiba-san, debes ser quien le entregue la Ōken ya que ante la muerte inesperada de Yamamoto-san, Kyōraku-san no la posee.— Los ojos grises de Inoue se iluminaron al saber que iría por primera vez en ciento cincuenta años a la Sociedad de Almas y vería a sus amigos. —Pero sólo irás en compañía de Hikifune-chan, Oshō-kun y deberás regresar tan pronto le entregues la Ōken a Kurosaki-Shiba— Orihime asintió, inconforme ¡Ella había deseado ir por más tiempo! —¿Hay algún otro asunto importante?— Oshō asintió y el rey le cuestionó de que se trataba.

—Preferiría que fuera un tema que sólo discutiéramos la guardia y usted, Tennō Heika— el rey asintió y con una simple mirada, todos los nobles se arrodillaron en señal de respeto y comenzaron a salir. Orihime imitó al resto de los nobles y se dispuso a irse cuando fue interrumpida por Oshō. —Si no es mucha molestia, Orihime denka, desearía que se preparara para partir mañana al amanecer— la joven princesa, incapaz de evitar su sonrisa, asintió, continuando su camino.

* * *

Orihime observaba la luna desde las ventanas de su habitación. A ella le gustaba quedarse dormida observando el cielo, aparte de que encontraba como un arrullo el sonido de los saltamontes a las afueras del palacio. Inoue mordió sus labios, incapaz de dormirse debido a las emociones sentidas. ¡Iría a la Sociedad de Almas! ¡Vería a Kurosaki-kun! Su corazón latía con gran rapidez y estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se percató de que Naoko había entrado a su habitación.

—Orihime denka— llamó en voz baja, tratando de descubrir si ésta estaba dormida o despierta. Inoue se volteó y la miró confundida. —Lamento entrar a estas horas— se lamentó. Orihime se incorporó y cruzó sus piernas debajo de las gruesas sábanas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Naoko-san?— preguntó, con duda en su voz. La mujer suspiró, antes de acercarse a su cama y mirar fijamente a la chica.

—Yo sé que probablemente usted me ve como una persona fría y supongo que ha de pensar que no me interesa nada de lo que le ocurra... pero eso no es cierto, Orihime denka. Aunque mi actitud no sea la mejor y que en ocasiones sea un tanto grosera con usted, yo realmente le aprecio y es por esto que he venido aquí— Orihime hizo un ademan con su mano para que Naoko se sentará sobre su cama —Le contaré algo que podrá luego cerciorar en la biblioteca real, si es que llega el caso de no creer en mis palabras...

—Naoko-san, ¿por qué no debería creerte?— Orihime le sonrió con amabilidad.

Naoko asintió. —Verá, hace mucho tiempo -tanto tiempo que es difícil decir la fecha exacta- uno de los antiguos reyes tuvo tres hijos. Ryunosuke-sama, su padre por supuesto, era el mayor, luego le seguía Yamato-ōji******* y por último estaba Yukiko-hime— Orihime se sentía maravillada de escuchar la vida de su padre en el pasado. Él en ocasiones era demasiado callado, por lo ue ella jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle algo sobre su vida. —Aunque me encantaría relatarte historias de Yamato-ōji y de Ryunosuke-sama, me centraré en quien realmente importa ahora, Yukiko-hime— comentó Naoko.

—¿Donde se encuentra ella? Nunca he escuchado acerca de ella o de Yamato-sama...—

—No tengo información de Yamato-sama, pero Yukiko-hime está muerta— Orihime entreabrió sus ojos, sorprendida. —Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, cuando su padre aun era muy joven y su abuelo reinaba, Yukiko -que era una chica muy noble- viajó a lo que en ese momento era el início del Gotei 13. La princesa era una chica de gran belleza, de hecho, a pesar de que usted guarda un gran parecido con su madre, he de decir que sus ojos me recuerdan a los de Yukiko-sama; yo era una niña cuando la vi por primera vez. Era tan hermosa— Naoko suspiró. —Cuando ella fue por primera vez al Seireitei... ella e enamoró perdidamente de un joven shinigami. Como has de imaginar, las familias nobles se horrorizaron ante este acto— explicó.

—Pero ella le amaba— comentó Inoue, acariciando la tela de sus sábanas.

—Y él a ella; pero desgraciadamente estaban destinados a vivir separados para siempre. Yukiko-sama hizo algo que no debió haber hecho, darle la inmortalidad al joven shinigami...

—¿Cómo lo hizo?— cuestionó Orihime, interesada.

—Sólo se puede ser inmortal por tres únicos motivos; el primero es nacer siendo el hijo de un inmortal; el segundo es que se logré convertir en un ser transcendental; y el tercero... consumando una relación amorosa por primera vez. Es esta la que Yukiko-sama tomó y que al final fue descubierta. Su padre se horrorizó y los nobles exigieron que se llevara a cabo la máxima ley real.—

—¿Cuál es esa ley, Naoko-san?— interrumpió Orihime.

—La muerte de todo aquel noble que le conceda la inmortalidad a un ryoka. Yukiko-sama y su amor fueron asesinados; Tennō Heika, su padre, estaba triste, muy triste. Él amaba mucho a Yukiko-sama...—Orihime sintió un par de lágrimas descender por sus mejillas. ¡Había sido una decisión muy injusta hacia Yukiko y su enamorado!

—E-eso fue injusto...

—Injusto o no, Orihime denka, es la ley y ha de cumplirse. Yo sólo le digo esto para que se cuide y sea cautelosa— Inoue la observó confundida, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su muñeca. —Sólo una mujer enamorada es capaz de enfrentarse a los nobles para defender el orgullo de la persona que ama, Orihime denka.— la joven princesa se quedó sin palabras. —No le diré a nadie, pero ha de prometerme que tendrá cuidado y que no cometerá una indiscreción que provoque su muerte... y la de él.— Orihime por primera vez en esa noche se sentía sin aire, ademas de tener una gran resequedad en sus labios.

Al final asintió. —Lo prometo; ademas... no es como si él me correspondiera— murmuró, volteándose para observar la luna. Naoko colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Entonces es mejor de ese modo, Orihime denka. Es mejor sufrir en silencio a ver como la persona que más ama es despojada de su dignidad y asesinado por tener como único pecado el devolver sus sentimientos— Inoue humedeció una vez más sus labios y se dejó caer en su cama. Naoko se retiró y la joven princesa mantuvo su vista clavada en la luna.

Por primera vez en ciento cincuenta años, la princesa lloró amargamente.

* * *

Tsukisasu te Taiyō* - corte del sol

Yankees** - cuando se refiere a yankees se refiere a como le llaman a los norteamericanos (de E.U)

Dô itashimashite** - de nada

genkan**** - puerta

tenientes**** - puesto a que no sabemos nada de la division cero (aparte de los nombres y fisico) pues me tome la libertad de darle tenientes a los capitanes.

ōji******* - príncipe

Dejen review, para así motivarme y subir el próximo capi!

Preview: Orihime llega por primera vez a la Sociedad de Almas!


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Bleach No me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**CAP IV**

**LAS COSAS QUE JAMAS CAMBIAN**

{150 Años después / 50 Años antes de la trama actual}

Cuando Kurosaki Ichigo despertó esa mañana, lo primero que hizo fue maldecir al sentir los rayos de sol en sus ojos. Luego, cuando se levantó de su cama y se cambió por su uniforme de shinigami, maldijo una vez más al escuchar a su padre al otro lado de la puerta. _"Mierda"_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras peinaba su cabello con sus manos. Su padre en ocasiones era tan irritante que a veces le costaba creer que fuera su teniente.

—Deberías callarte, viejo— gritó desde su habitación. Arregló su haori y luego de tomar a Zangetsu, se apresuró a salir de su habitación, para encontrarse con su teniente y padre frente a él. Era tan raro que su padre fuera su ayudante…aunque no estaba nada mal. No sólo porque él mandara, sino porque su padre era un shinigami muy inteligente y era de una gran ayuda tenerlo a su lado. Cualquier duda que tuviera, Isshin era su consejero. A su padre realmente no le importaba haber regresado al Gotei 13 como un simple teniente, sino todo lo contrario. Era toda una nueva aventura para él el regresar una vez más. —¿Qué ocurre?— cuestionó Ichigo, interesado. Algo serio debía ser, por que su padre no solía presentarse tan serio y tan bien arreglado.

—El capitán general ha mandado a buscar a todos los capitanes y capitanes para una reunión urgente— Ichigo arqueó una de sus cejas. ¿Había problemas? ¿Se había escapado alguien de la cárcel? ¿Un nuevo enemigo? ¿Un vasto lorde?

— ¿Hay problemas?— preguntó, preocupado. Isshin, sin tener una respuesta clara, sólo se encogió de hombros, para luego llevar su mano a su cabeza.

—Ni idea. — fue su corta respuesta.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, luego de que se hubieran despedido de Yuzu (la que tejía una manta para su futuro hijo) y de Karin (quien entrenaba su shikai en el jardín interior de la casa) los dos se marcharon a la primera división.

Cuando los dos miembros de la familia Shiba-Kurosaki llegaron a la primera división, se percataron por primera vez que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban totalmente desconcertados y preocupados. La gran mayoría de los capitanes y de los tenientes se encontraban callados, con tensión evidente en sus rostros. Rukia se mantenía callada, mientras que su teniente Sado Yasutora la imitaba en el silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— cuestionó Ichigo al detenerse junto a su mejor amiga. La joven capitana se encogió de hombros, mientras que su teniente negó la cabeza.

—Ni idea. El capitán general no se ha presentado— comentó en voz baja, mientras sus dedos recorrían la empuñadura de Sode no Shirayuki. —Todo este escepticismo sólo provoca que se me revuelva el estomago— añadió, suspirando.

Antes de que Kurosaki pudiera decir algo, las genkan de la primera división se abrieron y Shunsui Kyōraku salió en compañía de su teniente. Los capitanes del gotei 13 hicieron una leve reverencia en señal de respeto a su capitán general, quien sonrió amablemente.

—Es un placer verles, capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13— dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Al ver las caras serias de los capitanes y tenientes, el hombre rió en voz baja — ¿Y esas caras? ¡Relájense, la Sociedad de Almas no está en peligro!— bufó, provocando los suspiros de relajación entre algunos de los miembros de la división. —Sin embargo, hoy es un día muy importante y que traerá consigo un gran cambio— comenzó a explicar, mientras todos los capitanes lo escuchaban atentos y en silencio.

Ichigo no pudo dejar de cuestionarse que cambio se trataba. Hacía poco más de cien años (¿o eran más? Él realmente no recordaba) que la Sociedad de Almas había sufrido cambios, trayendo consigo nuevos capitanes y tenientes, por lo que él no estaba seguro de que cambio se trataba.

—Mis queridos nakamas del Gotei 13, a pesar de que se que muchos lo encontraran confuso e inquietante (también se que otros lo tomaran con mucha tristeza, ¿cierto, Nanao-chan?) he decidido que este es el último día en que me llamaran capitán general, puesto a que he decidido retirarme— el silencio entre los capitanes y tenientes fue sustituido por los murmullos de incredulidad.

—Tiene que estar bromeando, ¿cierto?— cuestionó Soi Fon, horrorizada. ¿Un capitán general que renunciaba? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando? Incluso el semblante siempre serio de Byakuya se disolvió.

—No, mi querida Soi Fon-san, no estoy bromeando— los murmullos volvieron a expandirse por todo el área. Rukkia miraba a su hermano asombrada, mientras que Ichigo le cuestionaba en voz baja a su padre cual eran (según él) las causas por las cuales un capitán general podría renunciar. _"Ni idea, hijo, ni idea"_ había sido la respuesta del teniente. —Capitanes del Gotei 13— los murmullos fueron interrumpidos por Kyōraku —He entendido, que durante tantos años siendo capitán, ya es hora de mi retiro. Desde la muerte de Yamaji-san y de Unohana-chan, además del retiro de mi querido y muy apreciado amigo Ukitake-san, he pensado que mi tiempo ya ha pasado. Ya no estoy para continuar siendo un capitán, sino para disfrutar mi retiro. — Era una declaración que a pesar de tomar por sorpresa a muchos, Rukia no pudo dejar de pensar que era comprensible. Su maestro y sus dos mejores amigos ya no estaban, así que ella imaginaba el vacio que debía tener Kyōraku-san. La gran época dorada a la que un día él había pertenecido ya había pasado y él lo comprendía y lo aceptaba con gran dignidad y tranquilidad. Rukia no podía dejar de admirar al hombre.

—Pero si usted se retira, ¿quién será el capitán gen...— Soi Fon no pudo continuar debido a los fuertes reatsiu que interrumpieron la reunión. Kyōraku puso una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, mientras que Nanao arregló sus lentes con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

Kyōraku estaba complacido. — ¡Han llegado los invitados especiales!— exclamó, mientras salía del salón de reuniones de los capitanes, quien siguieron al capitán. Kyōraku no les había ordenado salir tras de él, sin embargo, era mucha la curiosidad de los capitanes y tenientes de ver quiénes eran _esos_ invitados.

En cuanto salieron a los jardines interiores de la primera división, se encontraron con un portal dorado, el que ya estaba completamente abierto y por donde varias figuras comenzaban a salir. Los primeros en salir del portal fueron Hikifune y Oshō, ambos con sendas sonrisas de amabilidad en sus rostros. Tras de ellos, dos de los tenientes de la división real, seguidos por una joven en un kimono azul oscuro y al final dos tenientes más.

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Sado y Matsumoto se miraron con asombro.

_"Orihime" _fue el pensamiento de todos.

Vestida con un kimono azul oscuro y con tres kenseikan dorados sujetando algunos mechones de su cabello naranja, la joven sonrió. Sus ojos grises lucían mucho más brillosos que de costumbre, aunque quizás eso era debido a la fina línea negra que los delineaba. Su cuerpo delgado se movía con gracia, mientras que cada parte de su cuerpo era perfilado por las finas telas de su kimono. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la joven princesa era el mero hecho de que su piel porcelana poseyera un resplandor, uno que según Rukia debía deberse a que ella era inmortal.

Ella se veía tan...

_..."Hermosa"_ había pensado Ichigo, mientras observaba maravillado a su antigua nakama caminar tras de los capitanes. Él no era el único que tenía su mirada clavada sobre la joven, sino que el resto de los capitanes estaban igual de curiosos que él. ¿Qué hacia la hija del rey en el Seireitei?

Mientras que todos la miraban, Orihime no pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa, igual que tampoco pudo controlar los alocados y muy rápidos latidos de su corazón, los mismos que se volvieron mucho más rápidos al verlo a él_. "Kurosaki-kun"_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras mordía su labio inferior y desviaba su mirada. Él se veía tan apuesto.

Kurosaki debía estar en sus veintitantos años y eso se notaba en lo serio y masculino que se veía su rostro. Algunos mechones de su cabello naranja caían sobre sus ojos, mientras que su mandíbula se veía mucho más varonil que antes. Él ya no era un chico, sino un hombre. El futuro capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas.

—Orihime denka— Kyōraku se arrodilló frente a la princesa, en la señal más clara de respeto y lealtad. Los capitanes y los tenientes lo imitaron, todos en silencio hicieron una reverencia a la hija del rey de la sociedad de almas. En cuanto Kyōraku volvió a colocarse de pie, sonrió de esa forma tan pícara que le caracterizaba. —Le sienta bien la inmortalidad, Orihime denka— bromeó, con una sonrisa de lado.

Las mejillas de Orihime se ruborizaron antes de sonreír tímidamente. —Kyōraku-san, es un gusto volver a verle— comentó, mientras los otros dos capitanes se detenían a un lado de ella. —En realidad es un placer volver a verlos a todos— añadió, sonriendo de forma amable mientras miraba a Rukia y a Matsumoto, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa. Cuando Orihime se volteó, se encontró con la intensa mirada del capitán de la octava división, algo que provocó que la joven bajara la cabeza de forma rápida, mientras sus mejillas volvían a ruborizarse.

Inmediatamente, Kyōraku los dirigió a la oficina del capitán general, dejando a todos los capitanes y tenientes en el salón de reuniones. Cuando entraron uno a uno cada capitán, todos poseían rostros de sorpresa e incredulidad. —Inoue…—Rukia, al ver la mirada seria de su hermano, hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa. —Lo lamento, me refiero a Orihime denka— era tan extraño llamar a su antigua nakama con tanta seriedad. Ella era su amiga, aquella chica a la que habían ido a rescatar en Hueco Mundo… aquella que había entrado a la Sociedad de Almas para rescatarla… la misma que había entrenado junto a ella durante unas semanas. Era esa muy querida amiga; su primera amiga… se sentía tan extraño no poder acercársele o hablarle directamente…

—No es como si hubiera cambiado tanto, Kuchiki-taicho— bromeó Matsumoto, arreglándose su shihakusho —Sigue siendo la misma Orihime-chan, incluso nos sonrió y se sonrojó. Simplemente es seguida a todas partes por sus guardianes, nada más.— añadió, sonriendo. —Apuesto a que sigue siendo la misma— suspiró la mujer, mirando de reojo a Kurosaki.

—Y está bien— comentó Ichigo, con cierta alegría en su voz. Se alegraba tanto de que su querida nakama estuviera en perfecto estado. Hacía tanto que no la veía… al menos ahora no tenía que preocuparse tanto por imaginar que algo malo le fuera a ocurrir.

Su padre le pegó en la espalda. — ¡Por supuesto que está bien, baka! ¡Está en la dimensión real y es la hija de Tennō Heika!— exclamó de forma excéntrica Isshin, provocando la irritación de su hijo. Matsumoto se rió en voz baja, mientras que Toushiro negaba la cabeza. Isshin Shiba jamás cambiaría.

—Eso lo sé, idiota— gritó Ichigo, lanzándole un golpe al estomago a su padre. Tal y como los viejos tiempos; habían cosas que sencillamente no cambiaban. —Me refiero a que me alegra… me alegra el que ella este feliz— explicó, cambiando su mirada. Él no era idiota, él sabía que en dicha dimensión Orihime estaba protegida en todo momento… simplemente a él le preocupaba el hecho de que ella no fuera feliz, que se sintiera triste o sola. Y la realidad era que verla tan sonriente, tan hermosa y tan segura al caminar junto a los capitanes, le provocaba cierto malestar. Y que no lo tomaran a mal, Ichigo estaba feliz de que ella fuera parte de la realeza, simplemente… eso hacía que ella fuera inalcanzable. Ver que ella tenía atada a su cintura una Zanpakutō le hacía pensar que ella ya no necesitaba la protección de alguno de ellos.

Isshin negó la cabeza, apenado. Si bien era cierto que su hijo era un descerebrado, él era tan parecido a Masaki en su actitud… él era demasiado denso como para percatarse de sus propios sentimientos. "_Y quizás sea lo mejor"_ había pensado el teniente, llevando su mano a su cabeza. Cuando él se había enamorado de Masaki, había sido expulsado de la Sociedad de Almas. Un qincy y un shinigami no deberían enamorarse por que serían expulsados de sus clanes. Sin embargo, el enamorarse de una persona de la realeza era algo **prohibido**. Ellos no estaban separados por ser de razas distintas, sino porque todo un reino espiritual así lo catalogaba. No eran castigados siendo expulsados, eran castigados con la pena máxima. La muerte.

* * *

Orihime observaba a los shinigamis moverse de un lado a otro desde el cristal de la oficina del capitán general. Se sentía tan feliz de estar allí, no sólo porque había percibido los reatsius de Tatsuki, Chitzuru y de otros de sus preciados amigos, (aunque le preocupó y entristeció el no percibir el de Ishida-kun) sino porque lo había visto a él. _"No Orihime, no seas tonta, no regreses a ese tema. Es demasiado peligroso"_ se dijo a sí misma, recordando las palabras de Naoko. _"La muerte es el castigo". _Orihime negó la cabeza. Eso eran tonterías, no era como si Kurosaki-kun le devolviera sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo. Pero la realidad era que eso no impedía que su corazón palpitara de forma violenta al recordar como sus ojos color chocolate la miraban de esa forma tan intensa, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus finos y varoniles labios. Kurosaki-kun se veía tan atractivo con su uniforme de capitán…

Hikifune tosió discretamente, llamando la atención de Orihime. Siete pares de ojos la observaban fijamente, lo que provocó que una oleada de mortificación se apoderara de ella. —Gomen— se disculpó, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y enfocándose en lo que realmente importaba. Aunque… las mejillas de Orihime se volvieron a ruborizar. _"Calma, ya __Yôko-san ha practicado conmigo, no debo porque temer… además, ¡Es Kurosaki-kun!"_

Oshō, aclaró su garganta y tomó la palabra. — Kyōraku-san, Tennō Heika ha escuchado su petición de retiro. Es una verdadera lástima que un capitán como usted se retire, pero debido a que sus funciones siempre han sido excelentes para con el Gotei 13, Tennō Heika ha aceptado su solicitud de retiro.— Kyōraku sonrió, complacido. Había llegado un momento donde realmente había pensado que le rechazarían su petición, pero todo había salido bien. Al fin podría tener el tiempo para relajarse y no tener preocupaciones. _"Todo un sueño"_

Inoue, habiendo pasado su etapa de mortificación, le sonrió al antiguo capitán general. — Kyōraku-san, en nombre de Tennō Heika y de la Sociedad de Almas, debo agradecerle por sus servicios y su lealtad para con el Gotei 13— Orihime hizo una leve reverencia, siendo imitada por sus acompañantes. Kyōraku, sin palabras, se limitó a asentir.

Pero él tenía una preocupación más grande. ¿Habían aceptado su recomendación? Él no tenía idea alguna si el rey había escuchado su sugerencia o si simplemente nombrarían a un noble de la dimensión real para ocupar el cargo. —Sé muy bien que ya no debería inmiscuirme en los asuntos del Gotei, puesto a que ya no soy parte activa de él, sin embargo, me gustaría saber si ya han elegido al capitán general— comentó, interesado.

—Usted siempre será un miembro importante en el Gotei 13, Kyōraku-san— comentó Hikifune, mientras Orihime asentía a sus palabras con una sonrisa amable. —Sí, aun a pesar de que los nobles no estaban del todo de acuerdo— la capitana colocó los ojos en blanco —Su majestad llegó a un consenso, con ayuda de Orihime denka— Kyōraku miró interesado a Orihime, quien llevó con nerviosismo sus manos a su cabeza y rió en voz baja.

—Realmente no fue nada… simplemente defendí a Kurosaki-kun porque creo que él es un buen candidato para dicha responsabilidad. No es porque sea mi amigo, sino porque él ha hecho mucho por la Sociedad de Almas y creo que ya es hora de que se le agradezca— Kyōraku asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Orihime denka. Definitivamente Kurosaki-san es un buen recurso para dicha posición. Es joven, inteligente y tiene un sentido de la justicia bastante claro. Yamaji-san entró siendo un par de años mayor que Kurosaki-san y sin embargo se convirtió en el fundador de la escuela de shinigamis… todo un gran ejemplo— Kyōraku suspiró, recordando a su preciado maestro. —Sólo hay un pequeño problema, cuando Yamaji-san murió, con él se quedó perdido la Ōken, por lo que yo no sé dónde está su paradero.— Yamamoto era muy meticuloso en el cuidado de la llave real, por lo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía dónde se encontraba dicho objeto.

—Lo sabemos— comenzó Oshō — Es por eso que Orihime denka ha venido con nosotros. Tennō Heika ordenó la fabricación de otra Ōken y se la ha entregado a Orihime denka. Es ella quien debe entregársela a Kurosaki-san, puesto a que es una Ōken diferente a la anterior— Kyōraku arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

— ¿Diferente a la anterior? ¿En qué sentido, Oshō-san?— preguntó.

—Al morir Yamamoto-san y no entregarle la Ōken a otra persona, esta ha quedado perdida. Al desconocerse su paradero, eso podría provocar que caiga en manos enemigas y que logren entrar a la división real, es por ello que Tennō Heika ha cambiado el sello que protege la división real. Nuestros huesos ya no son los que conforman la Ōken— explicó Hikifune, con una mirada serena. —La nueva Ōken es producto de la sangre de Tennō Heika y Orihime denka, por lo que los sellos que protegen las puertas a la dimensión real han sido cambiados y es por ello que es Orihime denka quien puede entregar la llave al nuevo comandante general— culminó Hikifune, llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

Kyōraku, intrigado, miró a la joven princesa. — ¿Podría ver la llave?— cuestionó. Orihime sonrió tristemente, antes de negar la cabeza. Kyōraku asintió. —Entiendo, es el tesoro más preciado de toda la Sociedad de Almas, ¿ehh?—

—Por el momento es de esa forma. — respondió Oshō. — Kyōraku, ¿qué le parece si nombramos ya al capitán general?— el ex capitán sonrió de lado, con cierta burla.

—Oh por supuesto, Oshō-san. No sabe cuánto deseo ver los rostros de los capitanes, en especial el de mi querida Soi Fon-chan. Una chica tan guapa y tan antipática… una gran pérdida. Por eso prefiero a Nanao-chan, es seria pero es todo una diversión el molestarla— dijo con aire soñador

Kyōraku. Orihime se rió en voz alta ante las ocurrencias del antiguo capitán. —La Sociedad de Almas sería un mejor lugar si hubieran chicas igual de lindas que Rangiku-chan, Rukia-chan, Nanao-chan y como usted, Orihime denka— comentó risueño, provocando que Oshō se riera, que Hikifune negara la cabeza y que Orihime se ruborizara.

Había cosas que sencillamente no cambiaban.

* * *

El salón de reuniones se calló de un momento a otro cuando los tres capitanes y la princesa entraron en el. Todos los capitanes clavaron sus miradas en Kyōraku, quien se mantenía sereno a un lado de la joven princesa. El capitán miró a Orihime y esta, con una sonrisa amable asintió. —Mis queridos nakamas, es esta la última vez que me dirijo a ustedes siendo el capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas— Nanao arregló sus espejuelos, mientras cambiaba su mirada para evitar que su antiguo capitán viera como sus mejillas se humedecían. —He hecho un largo recorrido durante todos estos cientos de años siendo capitán de este Gotei 13, participando en numerosas guerras y sobreviviendo a duras penas las batallas que hemos afrontado. He de aceptar que los mejores años de mi vida los he pasado aquí, sin embargo, hay un momento donde uno se da cuenta de que ya no debe continuar y que se necesita un descanso. Yamaji-san y Unonaha-chan ya no están y mi muy fiel y viejo amigo Ukitake-kun muy pronto partirá… esas son algunas de las razones por las que yo también parto del Gotei 13 y me acojo al retiro, aparte de que debo darle la oportunidad a personas más jóvenes— sonrió de forma simpática a todos sus nakamas —Fue un placer trabajar con todos ustedes— finalizó, ganándose una inclinación de respeto por parte de todos los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei.

Oshō se acercó a Orihime con una caja de oro, la misma que contenía la Ōken que le sería entregada al nuevo capitán general. Inoue, con gran cuidado y delicadeza, la tomó entre sus manos, antes de dirigirse a los capitanes, quienes la observaban. "_Respira, respira, todo saldrá bien" _se calmó mentalmente.

"_**Oh vamos, Hime-chan, eres la princesa, no es como si se fueran a reír de ti. Si cometes un fallo, ellos lo ignoraran… nadie se atrevería a afrontarse a la furia de una princesa"**_

"_Ha ha ha, no estas ayudándome en nada, Mitsuko-chan"_ pensó Orihime, mientras que el espíritu de Tsukisasu te Taiyō se reía.

"_**Lo lamento… ¡lo harás bien!" **_

—Capitanes del Gotei 13— comenzó Orihime, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de que su voz no estuviera temblando. ¡Estaba teniendo un buen control! —En esta caja yace la Ōken, la misma que deberá ser protegida por el nuevo capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas. La protección de ésta y la lealtad hacia Tennō Heika, además de la sabiduría que deberá tomar en cada una de sus decisiones para con este Gotei, deben ser las principales responsabilidades y visiones que tenga el capitán de esta honorable Sociedad— Inoue dijo cada una de las palabras que Yôko-san había escrito y practicado con ella.

Controlando sus nervios y su corazón que palpitaba a mil por hora, la joven princesa caminó por entre los capitanes, deteniéndose justo en frente del ex shinigami sustituto, quien se había quedado paralizado, observándola sin entender nada. Orihime, combatiendo sus nervios, le sonrió de forma dulce, mientras estiraba hacia él el cofre. —Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo, es un placer informarle que Tennō Heika, la división real, Shunsui Kyōraku y las familias nobles lo han escogido como el nuevo capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas— todos los capitanes y tenientes se habían quedado sin palabras, sorprendidos.

—No puede ser— había murmurado Soi Fon, inconforme de que un joven ex ryoka fuera escogido como el nuevo capitán de la Sociedad de Almas. Orihime entrecerró sus ojos, sintiendo la misma molestia que había sentido cuando los nobles se habían opuesto a dicho nombramiento. Probablemente pensaban que él era elegido por ser su nakama, por eso ella decidió aclarar las cosas.

—Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo no es elegido como capitán general por ser mi antiguo nakama o por rescatarme en Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki-kun es elegido como el capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas por tener un gran compromiso con ella, por salvarla en tres ocasiones y por ser la persona a la que Tennō Heika ha encontrado como la correcta— Rukia y Matsumoto sonrieron de lado, divertidas de que las palabras de Soi Fon fueran calladas de esa forma.

Al ver que Ichigo no reaccionaba y no tomaba el cofre, Orihime tomó su mano, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer su columna vertebral. Sus manos eran mucho más grandes que las de ella, además de ser suaves y tibias. _"No ahora no"_. Ichigo la miró, sorprendido de que ella estuviera entregándole la Ōken. —Felicidades, Kurosaki-kun— murmuró en voz baja, sólo para que él la escuchara.

Kurosaki, sorprendido, tragó seco. —Arigato, Orihime denka— respondió, sonriéndole de forma tímida. Inoue le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque esta vez no era una soñadora, sino agridulce. A pesar de que por primera vez él había dicho su nombre (¡Oh, se escuchaba tan bien escuchar su nombre proviniendo de sus labios!) le había provocado cierto dolor en su corazón el escucharlo referirse a ella con tanto respeto. "_Orihime denka_"… a ella no le gustaba que la llamaran de esa forma, la hacían sentir extraña, como si no fuera ella. Lo menos que ella deseaba era escuchar a sus amigos refiriéndose de esa forma… mucho menos escucharlo a él. ¿Por qué simplemente no le llamaba Inoue?

Ahh claro, ella ya no estaba en el mismo nivel que él y eso le dolía. Ella ya no era como Rukia, Matsumoto o Tatsuki. Ya ella no poseía esa libertad para ser simplemente ella. Orihime denka, la princesa heredera… la misma que tenía que hacer todo lo que le dijera su padre, sus tutores, los nobles y las reglas…

Orihime comprendió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que su vida no sólo era controlada, sino que ella tenía los mismos derechos que un pajarito en una jaula. Ninguno. Todos pensaban que ella lo había ganado todo al descubrir que era una princesa perdida, sin embargo nadie se había puesto a pensar que ella lo había perdido todo. ¡Todo! A su hermano, a sus amigos, al derecho de amar y de casarse con la persona que más amaba en su vida, su libertad… ella había perdido su vida.

Era tan doloroso ver como sus amigos sonreían y felicitaban a Kurosaki-kun por ser el nuevo capitán general. Dolía tanto saber que ella no podría celebrar con él, que ella debía ser apartada una vez más… que ella no volvería a verle jamás…

"_**Orihime… está lloviendo en tú mundo interior**__"_ Mitsuko observaba preocupada como los jardines siempre soleados del mundo interior de Orihime comenzaban a empaparse de forma rápida debido a las fuertes lluvias.

"_Lo lamento, Mitsuko-chan… no está en mí detenerla…"_ respondió con cansancio. Se sentía exhausta de comparar su vida anterior con la actual. Quizás no había sido una buena idea volver… ahora la herida en su pecho volvía a abrirse y de seguro tardaría en sanarse.

—Hikifune-san— la capitana se volteó con una sonrisa, pero al ver el rostro afligido de la princesa, su sonrisa se desvaneció. — ¿Ocurre algo, Orihime denka?— demonios, como detestaba que la llamaran de esa forma.

—Sólo deseo regresar a casa— ¿acaso la dimensión real era su verdadera casa? ¿A qué casa se refería? Orihime no tenía idea. —Me siento indispuesta para continuar aquí, por favor. — suplicó en voz baja, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho. Ella sólo desea regresar al palacio y encerrarse en su habitación y llorar. —Por favor— volvió a repetir.

— ¿No piensa despedirse, Orihime denka?— cuestionó la capitana, mientras su teniente se acercaba a ella.

Orihime negó la cabeza. —Realmente no me agradan las despedidas— explicó. Ella ya se sentía demasiado sobrecargada mentalmente como para despedirse. No estaba segura de poder contenerse.

Hikifune asintió. —Suzuki-san, Hinata-san, acompañen a Orihime denka al portal. Oshō y yo los seguiremos. — los dos tenientes asintieron y siguieron a Orihime hacia el portal, donde por unos segundos ella se detuvo, antes de negar la cabeza y entrar.

Había cosas que sencillamente no cambiarían jamás.

* * *

—La Sociedad de Almas tiene un nuevo capitán general, un tal Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo— una mujer de cabellos rubios llevó sus manos a su cintura, ladeando la cabeza. — ¿No fue ese quien tuvo la culpa de que Juha-sama muriera?— cuestionó, interesada.

Un hombre de cabello castaño y de ojos grises asintió. —Efectivamente, Kurosaki-Shiba fue el causante… sin embargo, Juha-kun fue un idiota que se adentró a la Sociedad de Almas sin un buen plan—señaló el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa. —Si la Sociedad de Almas quieres destruir, un buen plan primero has de tener— tatareó con diversión, provocando que la mujer de cabello rubio colocara los ojos en blanco.

—Es un poco absurdo, ¿no crees? Volver a tratar de atacar a la Sociedad de Almas… más de lo mismo— un joven de cabello oscuro arregló sus lentes, mientras que su dejaba entrever su brazalete Quincy.

—Si no hubieran quincys que apoyan a los shinigamis a cada instante entonces las cosas serían un poco más sencillas, ¿no crees, Uryū -kun? — preguntó el joven hombre de cabellos castaños. —Deberías apoyar un poco más al linaje, Uryū-kun. — sonrió con serenidad.

Ishida le lanzó una mirada fría al hombre. —Sabes porque ayude a los shinigamis— atajó. Esa maldita dimensión donde residían solía tener las temperaturas demasiado bajas. El palacio de hielo era inmenso y estaba repleto de soldados quincys que esperaban a que su líder los comandara a una verdadera victoria.

—Inoue Orihime, una chica hermosísima— comentó simpáticamente el hombre. —Tienes buenos gustos, Uryū-kun, esa es la realidad. Sin embargo, ¿acaso ella no está enamorada del capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas?— cuestionó con fingido desinterés.

Ishida se mantuvo sereno. —Llegamos a un acuerdo, ¿no?— comenzó de forma educada. —Hace mucho que firmamos ese acuerdo, ¿debo recordarlo?— preguntó, arreglando su brazalete Quincy.

El hombre rió. —Oh no, no debes repetirlo. Lo sé perfectamente bien. — Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro. Un par de mechones castaños caían sobre su temple, mientras que sus ojos grises brillaban con excitación. —Puedo matarlos a todos, excepto a ella. Es nuestro trato, ¿eh?— cuestionó.

Ishida asintió, arreglando sus lentes. —No le tocarás ni un solo cabello. Su vida es sagrada, Yamato- san— dijo con voz fuerte.

—Descuida, Uryū-kun, en cuanto asesine a mi hermano y me haga con el trono, te dejaré a mi querida y linda sobrina. Realmente ella no me interesa— explicó con pereza Yamato. —Oh Ryunosuke, al fin tendré tú sangre en mis manos— comentó con diversión, mientras salía del salón. —Terminaré lo que una vez comencé, Ryunosuke— murmuró.

Habían cosas que realmente jamás cambiarían.

* * *

N/A: Tan tan tan... el drama comienza!


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Hola! Espero esten bien. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review, leyeron, dieron follow and favorite! Gracias!

**DISCLAIMER: **Bleach NO me pertenece, sin embargo, TODOS los personajes que no sean de Bleach sí son míos!

17/04/13

* * *

**CAP V**

**DONDE ELLA PERTENECE**

**{ACTUALIDAD}**

— ¡Felicidades Orihime denka!— había exclamado Hiroshi, mientras que sus ojos color café brillaban de alegría. La joven rubia llevaba consigo un pequeño pastel de chocolate con una fresa en el tope, aparte de tener una pequeña vela rosada. Orihime, aun en su cama, miró a Hiroshi y luego a Yôko, quien sonreía amablemente.

Inoue, confundida, llevó su mano a su cabeza. —No entiendo...—

—Hoy se cumplen doscientos años desde que fue encontrada, Orihime denka— había sido la clara y corta respuesta de Naoko, quien sorpresivamente lucía un poco más amable que de costumbre. Las tres mujeres habían entrado a la habitación de la princesa antes de que esta se despertara o que cualquier otro miembro noble los descubriera. No era bien visto que una noble celebrara un evento como ese de forma simple... eran las reglas de los nobles que eventos tan significativos como ese se llevaran a cabo en grandes banquetes. Por supuesto, Orihime no tenía ni una idea de eso.

—Ohh, es eso...— murmuró, antes de llevar su mano a su boca y contener un bostezo. —Arigatô— agradeció soñolienta, volviendo a recostarse en su cama. Las tres mujeres la observaron con preocupación. La princesa no había vuelto a ser la misma desde hacían poco más de un mes y todo eso debido a la reunión que había tenido junto a las familias nobles y a su padre.

Ya Orihime no era una niña, sino una joven de veinte (doscientos, técnicamente) años, por lo que ya era hora de que cumpliera con las normas de las familia nobles.

Desposar a algún noble.

Cuando Orihime escuchó las palabras, sus ojos grises se habían abierto como platos y su voz se quebró. ¿Casarse? ¿Casarse ella? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué?

_"¡Pero yo no estoy preparada para eso, padre!" _se había quejado ella mientras seguía a su padre en una de sus salidas en las tardes por los jardines. Orihime no podía contener el dolor en su pecho... ¡Ella aun no dejaba de pensar en Kurosaki-kun! Aun ella amaba al capitán comandante, ¿cómo iba a casarse con otro hombre? ¡No era justo!

Su padre había suspirado, antes de voltearse y colocar una de sus fuertes manos en sus hombros. _"Nadie nace preparado, Orihime" _había comenzado él, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. _"Aun cuando a ningún padre le agrada la idea de ver a su hija casarse con un hombre, no hay nada que podamos hacer. Es ley de vida"_

_"Pero eso sólo sucede cuando las dos personas se aman, padre. ¿Cómo voy a casarme con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco?"_ preguntó con mortificación. No sólo se casaría, sino que sería con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. ¿Qué podía ser peor que eso?

_"Orihime" _el rey comenzó, ladeando la cabeza. _"No es como si fueras a casarte de un día para otro. Tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a todos los nobles y decidir cuál de ellos te agrada más. Es la regla." _Orihime suspiró, antes de asentir y continuar caminando junto a su padre. _"¿Sabes? Cuando yo era un príncipe pensaba como tú. 'La vida es demasiado injusta, ¿cómo voy a casarme con alguien que no conozco?"_ Inoue lo miró sorprendida, ¡por primera vez su padre hablaba de su juventud! Si bien ella sabía que él había tenido dos hermanos, Orihime desconocía sobre como era su padre o como había llegado a ser el rey. _"Pero las reglas están para cumplirse y como futuro rey yo debía dar el ejemplo. Es por eso que mi padre llevó a cabo diversos banquetes para conocer a quien yo escogería como mi primera esposa. Fue algo difícil y no te miento. La realidad era que las primeras chicas nobles que conocí no me agradaron para nada. Eran demasiado pomposas y no tenían ni una pisca de sentimiento hacia las almas y el mundo espiritual, sin embargo..." _Orihime observó maravillada como los ojos de su padre se iluminaban.

_"Natsu era diferente. Ella no era esa típica chica noble, sino una muy diferente. Era fuerte y valiente, pero al mismo tiempo era tan delicada como una flor. Ella era hermosa. Natsu y yo nos casamos sin estar enamorados, sin embargo al tiempo el amor surgió. Era algo inevitable" _culminó él, tomando entre sus dedos una flor que había formado con su fuerza espiritual.

Orihime, olvidando por unos segundos su destino, lo miró fijamente _"Ella... Natsu es... ella era..." __¿Acaso ella era su...? _

El rey asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. En ocasiones Orihime se sorprendía de que su padre fuera tan diferente de forma personal, cuando estaba lejos del trono. Cuando él salía con ella era completamente diferente. No era ese hombre serio y frío que impartía órdenes desde su trono, sino una persona cálida y amable... _"un padre"_ solía decirse ella. _"Natsu era tú mamá, Orihime."_ ¡Natsu, su nombre era Natsu! Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar sobre ella y algo dentro de su corazón se iluminaba. ¡No era un sueño, era una realidad! ¡Su madre se llamaba Natsu! _"Y tú eras el tesoro más preciado de Natsu" _a pesar de que Orihime deseó preguntar más cosas, su padre tuvo que retirarse para una reunión urgente, dejándola con miles de sentimientos a flor de piel.

Pero si, a pesar de estar alegre de conocer el nombre de su madre y saber que ella era diferente a todas las mujeres nobles, Orihime al mismo tiempo se sentía infeliz. Su conversación con su padre no había dado frutos y aun continuaba en pie su "futuro compromiso".

—Tennō Heika llevará a cabo una celebración en su honor, Orihime denka— la joven princesa miró desde su cama a Naoko, antes de suspirar. Desanimada, Orihime se puso de pie y sopló la vela del pastel de chocolate, tomando la fresa entre sus dedos y llevándosela a los labios. ¡Oh, como amaba las fresas! Y no sólo porque el nombre del hombre que más amaba en la vida tuviera que ver con ello, sino porque eran unos frutos deliciosos.

— ¿Otro?— preguntó, mientras que Hiroshi le pasaba su yukata para estar en su habitación. Ya todas esas reglas de vestimenta y demás cosas se le hacían familiares. Doscientos años practicándolos... — ¿Acaso no tuvimos un banquete hace tres noches atrás?— cuestionó, mirando a Yôko. A Orihime ya comenzaban a molestarle los banquetes y fiestas que realizaban los nobles. Ella entendía que era bastante normal que las personas allí se aburrieran de la tranquilidad de la dimensión, pero ¿por qué hacer tantos banquetes y fiestas? ¿No tenían nada más que hacer?

Yôko asintió. —Si es cierto, pero debe entender, Orihime-sama que aquel banquete fue para que conociera a los jóvenes nobles que aspiran a conseguir su mano. Este banquete es para celebrar los doscientos años desde que apareció—_ "y dejé mi vida"_ añadió mentalmente Inoue —y es por eso que es tan importante. Además de que...— dijo Yôko con amabilidad mientras buscaba en el armario de la joven princesa —... me tomé la libertad de hacerle un kimono para la ocasión— Yôko dejó al descubierto un magnífico kimono azul turquesa con diseños en oro, su obi era de un tono azul un poco más oscuro.

La tela era tan suave y hermosa... Orihime lo observó maravillada. ¡Nunca había visto un kimono tan hermoso como ese! —Siempre he dicho que el azul le favorece, Orihime denka— comentó Hiroshi provocando que Inoue riera en voz baja.

—Es hermoso, Yôko-san, gracias— agradeció con una sonrisa en sus labios. Naoko, sintiéndose aliviada de que la joven princesa volviera a sonreír y a reír, comandó a las otras dos mujeres a que se fueran para continuar con los preparativos del banquete. En cuanto Orihime estuvo sola, suspiró. — ¡Como desearía que estuvieras aquí, Nii-san!— dijo mientras se recostaba de una de las paredes. ¡Ella deseaba tanto ver a su hermano! ¡También a sus amigos en la Sociedad de Almas! Y también a... —Kurosaki-kun— murmuró llevando sus dedos a su pecho.

Dolía mucho pensar que habían pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez. Quizás él estuviera casado con una chica hermosa y probablemente ya tenían hijos... Orihime negó la cabeza al recordar a Kuchiki-san. ¡No debía atormentarse! Si Kurosaki-kun y Kuchiki-san eran algo, era comprensible. Ellos eran libres, vivían en la misma dimensión... además de que siempre habían tenido esa gran química entre los dos. Algo que ella nunca tuvo con él.

**_"Orihime, detente. ¡Deja de pensar en eso! Es estúpido que continúes pensando en algo que pasó hace tanto_**" exclamó enojada Mitsuko. Su espíritu interior detestaba cuando ella caía en ese modo depresivo. El mundo interior de Orihime solía temblar y estar al borde de la destrucción total y eso molestaba a Mitsuko. _**"No es tú mundo el que está al borde de un colapso, ¡sino el mío!"**_ gritó enojada. Inoue solía pensar que Mitsuko era muy parecida a Tsubaki. Los dos eran fuertes de carácter, pero muy en el fondo eran amables y la querían tanto como ella a ellos.

_"Lo lamento, Mitsuko-chan. ¡No fue mi intención, lo juro!"_ exclamó ella de forma mental. _"Es sólo que... es sólo que me siento tan sola"_ dijo con voz rota, agachando la cabeza. Era estúpido sentirse de esa forma teniendo en cuenta de que a su alrededor habían tantas y tantas personas... sin embargo ninguna podía destruir ese miedo y esa soledad que estaba dentro de su corazón. Orihime deseaba ser más fuerte, ser capaz de destruir de raíz todas esas preocupaciones y estupideces que venían a su mente, sin embargo le era imposible. _"Siempre he sido débil; una carga para todos." _

_**"¡Ya detente! ¡Deja de pensar de esa forma!**_" le gritó Mitsuko, provocando que Orihime brincara del susto. Su espíritu interior había abandonado su mundo y ahora estaba de pie, frente a ella. Mitsuko y el resto de los espíritus de Zanpakutō en esa dimensión podían hacerlo cuantas veces quisieran y todo gracias a la monstruosa cantidad de energía espiritual que había allí. _**"Cuando piensas de esa forma, me haces sentir débil y cuando me siento débil deseo llorar y cuando lloro me molesto y cuando me molesto, quiero matar a alguien y cuando quiero matar a alguien me siento culpable, y cuando me siento culpable…. es complicado, Orihime."**_Mitsuko se veía exasperada. Todo el tiempo que veía a su ama de esa forma, deseaba destruir el palacio y matar a cada uno de los nobles y sus estúpidas reglas. Pero luego pensaba que su naturaleza no era matar, sino proteger y eso la hacía sentirse mal.

— ¡Es malo matar, Mitsuko-chan!— la reprendió Inoue, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Su espíritu interior quería matar a alguien? Orihime se sentía horrorizada por eso. ¡Ella jamás mataría a una persona! ¡Ella era incapaz!

Mitsuko suspiró, llevando sus manos a su cabeza. _**"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo trato de hacerte entender que cada vez que te deprimes, provocas que a mí me ocurra lo mismo, Orihime. Los espíritus de las Zanpakutō sentimos todo lo que sienten nuestros amos... somos partes de ustedes y cuando algo les duele a ustedes también nos duele a nosotros. ¿Entiendes?"**_ Orihime asintió, avergonzada, si compartían los mismos sentimientos entonces... _**"Joder no, a mi no me gusta ese capitán con cabello raro. Yo sólo puedo sentir una emoción hacia ti porque eres mi ama. Yo mataría y moriría sólo por ti, Orihime. Sin**_** _excepciones."_**Mitsuko se cruzó de brazos, mientras que un pequeño rubor crecía en sus mejillas. Ella había sido creada para amar, proteger y acompañar a Orihime, nada más. La única persona que podía hacer que su corazón latiera era ella. Por la única persona que mataría era por ella. A la única que le entregaría su vida también era ella. Las Zanpakutō nacían para amar a sus amos, a nadie más. Por eso en ocasiones sentía rabia hacia Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo. Él era el causante de que Orihime sufriera, el causante de que en su mundo lloviera... él era el causante de que Inoue estuviera de esa forma en esos momentos. Pero al mismo tiempo, para su desgracia, también sentía una emoción hacia él. El amor de Orihime hacia Ichigo era tan grande que inclusive la afectaba a ella y eso en ocasiones le hacía preguntarse cuan dispuesta estaría su ama por morir para salvarlo a él.

Orihime se rió en voz alta. —Kurosaki-kun no tiene el cabello raro, Mitsuko-chan. Él solo tiene un color diferente al del resto. — Mitsuko se sintió aliviada en cuanto escuchó la suave risa de su ama. ¡Ella amaba cuando Inoue estaba feliz, porque eso también la hacía sentirse feliz! Probablemente el resto de los espíritus de Zanpakutō no sentían todas esas emociones que ella sentía hacia su ama, pero ella era diferente. Ella amaba a Orihime y daría su vida por ella. Por eso sentía una inmensa felicidad de escucharla reír, de ver que sus ojos grises volvían a tener ese brillo tan característico.

**_"Como sea, Hime-chan"_** comentó con diversión en su voz. **_"Realmente siento lastima por Zangetsu-san. Es un buen espíritu que le tocó vivir dentro de un idiota"_** Mitsuko suspiró. Ella conocía a todos los espíritus de Zanpakutō del reino espiritual. Aun cuando ella había sido entregada a Orihime, Mitsuko había sido creada hacían miles de años atrás, por eso conocía no sólo a Zangetsu, sino a Sode no Shirayuki y al resto de las Zanpakutō.

— ¿Conoces a Zangetsu-san?— preguntó Inoue, con curiosidad. Ella desconocía como era el espíritu de la Zanpakutō de Kurosaki-kun y escuchar a Mitsuko mencionarlo la hizo sentirse curiosa.

Mitsuko colocó los ojos en blanco, antes de flotar sobre la cama de Orihime. **_"De hecho, los conozco a todos. Somos espíritus interiores, Hime y aun cuando vivimos en mundos separados, fuimos creados por el mismo maestro. Todos nos conocemos e inclusive podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros cuando queremos. No pasa a menudo, desgraciadamente, pero es algo que podemos hacer" _**Mitsuko encogió sus rodillas. ¡Ahh ese pastel de chocolate se veía delicioso! Lástima que no pudiera comerlo, ella era un espíritu y no podía tocar las cosas de la dimensión de su ama. El espíritu de Tsukisasu te Taiyō se cruzó de brazos**_. "¿En que estábamos? Ahh si, si, conozco a Zangetsu-san. No es como si fuera el espíritu más hablador del mundo, pero era agradable a su modo. Es una lástima que le haya tocado a Kurosaki." _**

— ¡Eres muy cruel—Ese era uno de esos raros momentos que Orihime apreciaba, cuando estaba junto al espíritu de su Zanpakutō.

Mitsuko sonrió con burla. **_"Estoy aburrida, Hime, ¿qué te parece si entrenamos tú shikai?"_** preguntó el espíritu, flotando una vez más frente a Orihime y tomando un par de los mechones naranjas de la princesa entre sus dedos.

— ¿Y si Naoko-san descubre que estoy entrenando para obtener mi bankai?— cuestionó Orihime.

**_"Yo nunca dije que fuéramos a practicar para obtener el bankai…"_**

— ¿Realmente crees que no se tus intenciones, Mitsuko-chan?— Orihime sonrió de la misma forma burlona que su espíritu interior.

**_"Si se entera, déjala ser como es. Una amargada chismosa y machista. Ahora, a entrenar"_**

—Eres cruel, Mitsuko-chan— fue lo último que dijo Orihime antes de caer dormida sobre su cama e ingresar a su mundo espiritual.

* * *

—Tennō Heika— Oshō ingresó al salón del trono donde el rey leía tranquilamente mientras que un joven tocaba un arpa. Ryunosuke arqueó una ceja ante la llegada inesperada del capitán de la división real. La forma agitada en como él respiraba le hacía comprender al rey que algo había ocurrido.

Cerrando su libro, Ryunosuke hizo un ademan con su mano. — ¿Qué ocurre, Oshō-kun? ¿Por qué esa cara?— preguntó, mientras el joven que tocaba su arpa la detenía. Oshō miró al joven y luego al rey, quien comprendiendo el deseo de privacidad del capitán, hizo un gesto con sus manos y el joven se retiró de la habitación. — ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Tennō Heika, Senjumaru-chan a interceptado a un Quincy a las afueras del palacio— comenzó Oshō, logrando que Ryunosuke lo mirara con atención. —No era un Quincy de gran nivel, murió con tan sólo un kidoh sencillo y no dio guerra, sin embargo…—

— ¿Sin embargo, qué?— demandó su majestad. ¿Qué demonios hacia un Quincy en su dimensión? ¿Nadie se había percatado de que un Quincy había entrado? Oshō tragó seco y se le acercó al rey, extendiéndole una pequeña nota.

_"¿Cómo está mi pequeña sobrina? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que acompañe a Natsu en el más allá, Nii-sama?"_

Esa letra… él juraba que Yamato estaba en lo más bajo del infierno. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera enviado una carta? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera enviado a un Quincy a la dimensión real? ¿Cómo demonios era posible que su hermano estuviera al tanto de que Orihime había sido encontrada?

Ryunosuke rompió en miles de pedazos la pequeña nota. Él no iba a caer en el juego absurdo de su hermano. Aun cuando Yamato podía ser un enemigo al que debía vigilar, él no iba a caer en su estúpido juego. —Eleva la seguridad en las fronteras. No permitan que ningún portal se abra en ninguna parte y— observó fijamente a Oshō —si vuelven a encontrar a otro intruso, **no** lo asesinen. Tráiganlo ante mi— Ante la mirada de duda del capitán, Ryunosuke elevó levemente su fuerza espiritual. —Es una orden. Ahora puedes retirarte.— Sin más que decir, Oshō se marchó, dejando al rey a solas.

_"¿Qué estas planeando, Yamato?_" se preguntó Ryunosuke de forma mental. El hombre llevó sus manos a su cabello naranja oscuro y suspiró. Quizás si él le hubiera hecho caso a los consejos de los nobles en aquel entonces, Yamato no hubiera destruido lo que más él atesoraba en su vida. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡Él era su hermano mayor y los hermanos estaban para protegerse! Sin embargo... Yamato no lo veía a él como un hermano... y para ser francos él tampoco lo veía ya como a aquel pequeño hermano al que siempre aconsejaba.

* * *

_"¡Ryu-kun! ¿Por qué Otou-san se molesta tanto con nosotros?" Yamato llevó sus deditos a sus ojos grises, mientras que la suave brisa revolcaba sus cabellos castaños. Yamato, teniendo unos cinco o seis años (sólo en apariencia) miró a su hermano mayor. Ryunosuke, suspiró. _

_"Él es de esa forma, Yamato-kun. Otou-san no quiere mostrar algún rastro de debilidad. Por eso nos trata de esa forma" Ryunusuke llevó sus dedos a su mejilla, la que estaba marcada debido al fuerte golpe que le había propiciado su padre. Siendo sólo un chico de nueve años (en apariencia) Ryunusuke se veía muchísimo más maduro. Él solía ser el que siempre se llevaba todos los regaños de su padre, evitando de esa forma que sus hermanos menores sufrieran. '¿Y así crees que podrás ser algún día un rey? ¡Sólo eres un inútil incapaz de cumplir con las expectativas de la familia!' Su padre solía ser tan cruel..._

_Yamato cerró sus puños con fuerza. "Yo desearía poder asesinarlo, Ryu-kun. De esa forma él ya no tendría que hacernos daño." La normalidad de las palabras de su hermano menor sorprendieron a Ryunusuke, quien negó la cabeza. ¿Cómo Yamato podía decir algo tan horrible como eso? ¡Estaban hablando de su padre!_

_"¡Yamato, él es nuestro padre! No puedes hablar de esa forma" había sido su regaño, lo que provocó que su joven hermano se echara a llorar._

* * *

_"¡Yamato!" Ryunusuke, siguió a su hermano por los largos pasillos del palacio. "Detente" gritó una vez más. Ryunusuke había perdido todo rastro de ser un niño, ahora era todo un apuesto hombre de veinte años. Para todas las nobles, él no sólo era un buen partido por ser el príncipe heredero, sino por ser extremadamente apuesto. Su cabello naranja oscuro solía caerle por su rostro varonil, mientras que sus ojos grises poseían un brillo misterioso y atrayente. Al alcanzar a su hermano, Ryunusuke tomó por la muñeca a Yamato y lo hizo voltearse. "Detente, dije" murmuró. _

_Yamato, con sus ojos grises repletos de lágrimas de odio e ira, se soltó del agarre de su hermano. Él, al igual que su hermano mayor, era un chico muy atractivo. Yamato era un par de pulgadas más bajo que Ryunusuke, ademas de aun tener cierto aire infantil en sus facciones, sin embargo, todos sabían que al crecer, él iba a ser igual que su hermano, sólo que con cabello castaño. "No pienses que voy a regresar a disculparme" le gritó a Ryunusuke, mientras respiraba con dificultad. "¡Lo odio, Ryu, lo odio! Lo único que desearía es que él se muriera y tuviera que pasar toda su vida en el nivel más bajo del infierno. ¡Es un maldito bastardo!" exclamó con tanta rabia, que a penas se podían entender sus palabras. _

_"Yamato" comenzó Ryunusuke, llevando sus manos a su cabeza. ¿Qué podía decirle? Él también odiaba a su padre, sin embargo su forma de ser era mucho más pacífica que la de su hermano. Ademas, ¿qué iba a ganar si se le iba en contra a su padre? Tampoco era como si su hermano fuera la persona más cuerda y coherente del mundo. Él era el causante de todas las desgracias que estaban por comenzar en su familia. Yamato tampoco era tan diferente a su padre. Ambos tenían actitudes que no eran tan morales, según Ryunusuke. Muy en el fondo, él sabía que su hermano era más o menos igual que su padre. "No voy a defenderlo, pero por el amor a los dioses, ¡Es Yukiko! ¿Cómo demonios te enamoras de tú propia hermana, Yamato? ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?" le cuestionó en voz muy baja. En ese palacio las paredes tenían oídos y él no deseaba más problemas de los que habían. _

_Yamato abrió sus ojos como platos. "¿C-cómo..."_

_"No importa como lo se, sólo aléjate de ella, Yamato o se lo contaré a nuestro padre. Yukiko es nuestra hermana, nuestra pequeña hermana. ¿Cómo diablos te fijas en ella cuando la conoces desde que nació? ¿Como diablos lo haces, Yamato?"_

_"Ese no es tú asunto, Ryu" le espetó Yamato, enojado. _

_"Ese es mi maldito asunto porque resulta ser que quienes están involucrados son mis dos hermanos menores." le gritó Ryunusuke, tomando a Yamato por los hombres. "¿Yukiko lo sabe?" Yamato negó la cabeza. "Bien, Otou-san tampoco lo sabe y es mejor que se quede de esta forma. Ahora te ordeno a que olvides a Yukiko y que sólo te le acerques por asuntos familiares, nada más, ¿entendiste?" Yamato le viró la cara a su hermano mayor, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. "Yamato..."_

_"Olvida este asunto, ¿quieres?" Yamato estaba harto de que su hermano tratara de decirle que debía o no hacer. ¡Era su jodida vida! "Ryu... matemos a Otou-san. Olvidaré a Yukiko... y en cuanto Otou-san este muerto tú y yo podremos reinar. Sólo tú y yo, como siempre ha sido, Nii-sama." Esa había sido la primera vez que Yamato se dirigía a él de esa forma tan formal. _

_Ryunusuke humedeció sus labios, observando de cerca los ojos grises de su hermano pequeño. Lo único que podía ver en esos ojos era un niño dolido atormentado y con un corazón destrozado. Él no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por su hermano. Amar a su propia hermana... ser ridiculizado por su propio padre todo el tiempo... el alma de Yamato ya no era la misma. _

_El príncipe heredero negó la cabeza, soltando el agarre que tenía sobre su hermano menor. "No, Yamato... matar a nuestro padre no va a curar las heridas del alma. Sólo va a empeorarlas." Él no iba a tener sobre sus manos la sangre de su padre. ¡Eso no sólo era prohibido por las normas de la sociedad, sino por la moral y el honor que él tenía! Fuera el bastardo más grande del universo, ese era su padre y debía respetarlo. _

_Yamato rió de forma agridulce. "¿Empeorarlas dices? Dime, Ryu... ¿cómo sería eso posible?" el joven príncipe se dio la vuelta. "Ya no existe nada que pueda romper mi alma, porque ¿cómo rompes algo que ya está destrozado?" cuestionó mientras caminaba hacia el lado contrario de su hermano mayor. Esa fue la primera vez que Ryunusuke comprendió que su hermano ya no era lo que había sido antes. _

_'¿En que te has convertido, Yamato?'_

* * *

Ryunusuke suspiró. Yamato era su hermano, ellos habían pasado juntos por tantas cosas... maltratos, humillaciones, entrenamientos... ¡ellos habían sido un equipo! Se suponía que ellos dos reinarían juntos, pero ya no era posible. Su hermano había cometido demasiados crímenes. Él ya no era aquel niño herido, sino un hombre a quien se le debía temer.

Yamato había sido el causante de que Yukiko y su amante fueran descubiertos y enjuiciados. Él mismo había solicitado la pena máxima aun cuando Yukiko le había suplicado de rodillas piedad por su hijo no nacido. Yamato inclusive había...

...él era el causante de que Natsu, su adorada esposa, hubiera muerto...

* * *

—Y es por eso que usted debería elegirme. No sólo soy miembro de la familia Kimuda, sino que pronto seré el líder del clan y tendré tanta experiencia...— Orihime escuchaba sin prestar atención al joven noble que estaba frente a ella. Kou Kimuda era el hombre más arrogante e irritante que ella había conocido en su vida. Inoue no era una chica de pensar mal de las personas, sin embargo Kou realmente estaba sacando lo peor de su ser. El hombre rubio era tan arrogante, que inclusive se atrevía a tratarla por su nombre.

—Creo que aburres e irritas a Orihime denka, Kou-kun— la voz de un hombre sobresaltó a Inoue, quien se volteó y se encontró con un joven de cabellos castaños y de ojos color miel. Según la princesa, el joven debía medir más o menos lo mismo que Kurosaki, ademas de tener una estructura muscular muy parecida. —Anda, ¿por qué no regresas a tú casa y le pides a tú Oka-san a que te enseñe como no aburrir a una dama?— cuestionó con diversión el joven, sonriendo ampliamente. ¡Orihime jamás había visto una sonrisa tan perfecta como esa! ¡ Parecía sacada de anuncio de pasta dental!

Kou cerró los puños, irritado. —¿Y por qué mejor tú no regresas a tú casa y cumples con tú destino que es morirte ya, Kotaro-kun?— Las palabras de Kou tenían tanto odio que Orihime no pudo resistir el reprenderlo con su mirada.

Kotaro llevó sus manos a su pecho y fingió sentirse herido. —Has herido mi muy debilitado corazón, Kou-kun— dijo con una sonrisa, antes de volverse serio —Deja de joder a Orihime denka con tus estúpidos e irritantes comentarios sobre cuan grande y poderoso eres, Kou-kun, o juró que te atravesaré con mi Zanpakutō aunque eso sea lo último que haga en mi vida— dijo de forma peligrosa, agarrando fuertemente su Zanpakutō, la que estaba atada a su cintura. —A hora, ¿por qué no te marchas y dejas en paz a la princesa?— Inoue miró sorprendida como Kou se marchaba, maldiciendo por lo bajo. —Es todo un miedoso. Ni siquiera sabe como utilizar su bankai— bufó Kotaro, colocando los ojos en blanco.

Orihime rió, mientras negaba la cabeza. —Arigatô— agradeció con el corazón. Un minuto más en compañía de Kou y probablemente hubiera muerto; ella jamás había estado con alguien tan irritante. Inoue mordió su labio, tratando de pensar cual era el apellido del joven frente a ella. ¡Ella tenía buena memoria! ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? —Ahh...—

El joven rió en voz baja. —No se esfuerce tratando de recordar mi apellido, Orihime denka. Es la primera vez que nos vemos— explicó con una sonrisa amable. —Me llamo Kotaro Satou, y soy el único heredero de mi familia... y probablemente sea el último— rió con diversión.

—¿Por qué sería el último?— preguntó Orihime con interés, mientras tomaba la mano del joven en señal de que aceptaba su compañía.

Kotaro suspiró. —Voy a morir— explicó, dejando a la chica más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Kotaro volvió a reír. —No, obviamente todos aquí moriremos excepto usted, a lo que me refiero es que yo moriré antes que el resto. Estoy enfermo del corazón y probablemente muera en menos de cincuenta años— puntualizó con una sonrisa radiante.

Orihime frunció el ceño al verlo lucir tan feliz. —¿Y qué tiene eso de alegre?— ¿Cómo era posible que sonriera de esa forma cuando sabía que iba a morir? Inoue mordió sus labios, mientras pensaba que era una gran lastima. Kotaro no sólo era joven (lucía como un chico de veinticinco años)sino atractivo. La forma de sus ojos color miel le recordaban los de Kurosaki-kun...

—¿Y por qué debería entristecerme, Orihime denka? Estoy vivo ahora, ¿no? ¿Por qué debería sufrir por algo de lo que ya no puedo hacer nada? Le he dicho muchas veces "vete al diablo, hoy no me llevas" a la muerte, pero tarde o temprano ella llegará y no podré hacer nada. Es natural— explicó con calma, aun con una sonrisa amable.

—Es muy valiente, Satou-san— murmuró Orihime. Ella deseaba poder tener esa visión del mundo que él tenía. El no tener que sufrir más por su vida pasada... por Kurosaki-kun. ¡Ella deseaba poder pensar de esa forma! ¿Por qué debía sufrir ella por algo de lo que no tenía control?

Él negó la cabeza. —No, no lo soy, Orihime denka. Soy sólo un alguien que se esconde tras de una sonrisa para evitar pensar en el pasado y en el futuro. Eso no es algo muy valiente que digamos.— Aun sin conocerlo del todo, Inoue no podía dejar de pensar que ese chico le agradaba. Obviamente no en un aspecto romántico sino en uno de amistad. A ella le agradaba como él pensaba, como hablaba con esa normalidad, como si la conociera de toda la vida...

—Pero vive en el presente y lo disfruta. No todos somos lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer eso.— murmuró Inoue, pensando en cuantas veces ella había llorado en su habitación anhelando regresar a **su** casa. No a aquel solitario apartamento, sino a sus amigos, a esos a los que ella veía como a su familia.

—No es sencillo hacerlo, Orihime denka, pero con la practica se logra. Sólo debe olvidar que abra un día después de este e ignorar su pasado. Sólo debe vivir el ahora y dejar de pensar con la cabeza y hacerlo con el corazón— aconsejó Kotaro —Ademas de que debería salir más a menudo, Orihime denka. Hacer amigos, conocer nuevas formas de pensar... eso la hará mucho más fascinante de lo que ya es— El joven llevó su mano a su pecho, mientras una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro. Inoue se sobresaltó, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el joven volvió a colocar su amplia sonrisa. Kotaro besó el dorso de su mano, antes de hacer una leve reverencia. —Si me disculpa, Orihime denka, debo regresar a casa. Espero que está no sea la última vez que la vea.— volviendo a hacer una reverencia, el joven se marchó, dejando a Inoue preocupada. ¿Estaría bien?

—Él no es un buen partido, Orihime denka. Aun cuando es un joven adorable y con un corazón enorme, todos dudan de que Kotaro-kun pueda sobrevivir un año más. Es una lástima, un chico tan buena persona debería vivir más— murmuró Yôko, tocando los hombros de Orihime. —Él hubiera sido el partido ideal para cualquier chica. Lástima que este muriendo— comentó antes de marcharse.

—Él es un buen partido— murmuró Orihime, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. Ella, aun sin conocerlo, sentía que Kotaro era una persona buena, con un corazón tan grande como _"Kurosaki-kun"_ sin embargo estaba muriendo. —Él lo es— murmuró para sí.


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A: ¡Hola a todos/as! Espero que esten bien ^^**

**Este es un pequeño cap pero espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Aplicados.**

**EDIT: lamento si hay errores, estaba un tanto apurada y lo subi desde mi ipod xD**

**4/5/13**

**CAP VI**

La mañana en la división real era una de esas hermosas cosas que sólo pueden estar presente en tú imaginación. El sol se escondía tras las blancas y finas nubes; el suave sonido de las aves creadas por la fuerza espiritual del lugar brindaba un sentimiento de armonía a cualquiera que allí estuviera. La gentileza con la que las aguas se deslizaban por el pequeño arroyo sólo elevaba más ese lugar de ser una simple dimensión a convertirse en un paraíso. Aun cuando todo estaba en silencio (sin tomar en consideración los ruidos hechos por la naturaleza) las suaves risas de dos jóvenes interrumpían la mañana pacífica. Eran simples y genuinas. Como las que se producen cuando dos personas mantienen una conversación amena y relajada.

Orihime se encontraba sentada, humedeciendo sus pies en el arroyo, mientras que Kotaro lanzaba pequeñas piedras hacia el lado contrario. La joven princesa, vestida en un simple yukata rosada se reía de las historias que Kotaro, vestido con un yukata verde igual de simple que el de ella, le relataba.

—Es enserio, Orihime-chan— comentó, volviendo a lanzar una piedra al otro lado del arroyo. —Yukihito-kun suele exagerar con que es el más fuerte de toda la dimensión— Kotaro se encogió de hombros e Inoue negó la cabeza. —Suele decir que ha viajado a los infiernos y es falso. Todos lo saben. — La sola mención del infierno hizo a Orihime sentir un escalofrío, además de cierta tristeza. Aun podía recordar la ocasión en la que Kurosaki-kun había viajado a los infiernos para rescatar a su hermana. También podía acordarse (aun cuando le provocaba vergüenza) el intento de abrazo que ella le había dado a él. — ¿Estás bien, Orihime-chan?— preguntó Kotaro, visiblemente preocupado.

Al ver al joven sentarse a un lado de ella y observarle con detenimiento, un rubor se extendió por las mejillas de Inoue. —Ahh… sí, sí, estoy bien, Kotaru-kun…— dijo con nerviosismo —…Gomen, sólo… sólo recordaba…— susurró, cambiando su mirada.

—¿De cuando eras humana?— la curiosidad en el tono de Kotaro le había llamado la atención. Por lo general, cuando alguien le preguntaba acerca de su vida como humana solían hacerlo por mera cortesía, no porque realmente les interesara, pero Kotaro… ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él estaba curioso.

Durante esos meses, él y ella se habían hecho muy cercanos. Kotaro era la única persona con la que ella se sentía feliz y podía ser ella. Él tenía una personalidad bastante… extraña. Era una combinación entre varios de sus amigos. La inteligencia de Ishida-kun, el ser en ocasiones demasiado expresivo como Matsumoto-san, demasiado sobreprotector como Kurosaki-kun, a veces tan callado como Sado-kun… Kotaro era igual de extraño que ella. Obviamente Orihime no sentía nada por él (y ella podía apostar que él pensaba como ella) más que una gran amistad y hermandad. Con él, sus días eran mucho más amenos.

Orihime asintió. —Sí, pensaba sobre eso. Uno de mis amigos llegó a ir al infierno para rescatar a su hermana— comentó, tomando entre sus dedos una piedrecita. —No creo que sea un evento que él desearía recordar, sin embargo yo lo recuerdo tan vívidamente como también recuerdo todo lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo— a veces ella soñaba con la muerte de Kurosaki y solía despertar llorando y cubierta por una capa de sudor. Esos eran momentos que ella deseaba olvidar paran siempre.

Kotaro se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, pensando. — ¿Él es el capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas?— Orihime asintió a su pregunta. —Un hombre valiente…—

—Lo es. Es la persona más valiente que conozco en mi vida, Kotaro-kun. Kurosaki-kun quizás no es la persona más amigable o habladora del mundo, sin embargo posee un corazón tan grande que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por la de sus amigos— Los ojos grises de Orihime brillaban con cada palabra que decía y aun cuando ella no se percataba, Kotaro si lo hizo. Por eso mismo él río.

—Y estás enamorada de él— molestó.

—Si… ¿qué? ¡No! ¡No, Kotaru-kun!— exclamó Orihime, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

Kotaro se rió en voz alta. —No lo niegues. Te gusta el capitán general de la Sociedad de Almas— volvió a molestarla, provocando que Orihime se encorvara y escondiera su rostro ruborizado en sus muslos, avergonzada. Kotaro dejó de reírse, para luego colocar su fuerte mano sobre su hombro. —Descuida, Orihime-chan. Prometo que no diré nada. Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba— dijo, tomando ese estilo dramático tan parecido a Matsumoto y al padre de Ichigo. Cuando Orihime subió la cabeza, él sonrió con burla, antes de mover sus cejas en señal de complicidad. — ¿Y él lo sabe?—

— ¿Saber qué?—

— ¡Que estas enamorada de él, baka! ¿De qué estamos hablando?—

— ¡Gomen!— se disculpó Inoue, con sus mejillas aun rojas. —No, Kurosaki-kun no lo sabe. Y jamás lo sabrá— confesó, fijando su mirada en el arrollo. A ella le encantaba pasar el tiempo allí. Era tan relajante, tan hermoso… ese era su lugar predilecto.

— ¿Por qué?— esta vez, la voz de Kotaro no mostraba burla, sino seriedad e inclusive compasión por su querida amiga.

—Es complicado—

—No veo lo complicado. Yo sólo veo a una dulce chica enamorada de un chico. Es como sumar uno más uno. Así de simple. — Kotaro sonrió con amabilidad mientras Orihime hacia un puchero. —Ah ha, tendrás que darme una **gran** excusa para que yo crea el por qué es complicado—

—Él quiere a otra— De esa forma tan sencilla, ella dijo las cuatro palabras que podían quebrar su alma en miles de pedazos. Dolía pensarlo, también dolía decirle, sin embargo era mucho más fuerte el admitirlo. —Él **ama** a otra. — No es lo mismo querer que amar. Ella quería a Kotaro. Ella amaba a Kurosaki-kun. El shinigami sustituto la quería a ella. Él amaba a Rukia. Quizás ella era masoquista, pero aun cuando sabía que ese era un terreno muy doloroso e inseguro, ella prosiguió. —Él ama a otra, por eso es complicado—

Kotaro se había quedado sin palabras, observándola fijamente. Los ojos grises de Inoue habían perdido el brillo que tanto le caracterizaba, igual que sus mejillas tan hermosas cuando se ruborizaban, se volvieron pálidas. Él la miró a ella tragar el dolor. Tragarlo como si fuera una medicina muy amarga. La más amarga de todas.

Un corazón roto.

— ¿Sabes? yo desearía saber que se siente amar a una persona, el sentir mi corazón palpitar cada vez que la vea y escuche su voz...— Los labios de Kotaro dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa. —Obviamente he amado a muchas personas— río— pero creo que no es lo mismo amar a tus padres y nanas que amar a una persona diferente.—

—Encontrarás a alguien, Kotaro-kun, ya verás...— él negó la cabeza, aun con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No, Orihime-chan. ¿Sabes? Yo he tenido las oportunidades para hacerlo, pero he decidido que no lo haré. Yo no deseo que alguien lloré por mi... tampoco deseo odiar a la muerte por llevarme. Yo no deseo tener **algo** que me haga aferrarme a esta vida. No lo deseo.— Por primera vez, Inoue vio como su amigo bajaba la cabeza y como su sonrisa desaparecía. Esa era una visión mucho más real de él. Allí no estaba esa sonrisa que enmascaraba siempre su vida, sino estaba el verdadero Kotaro. Un joven, que al igual que ella, estaba herido en el interior.

Orihime sintió una gran tristeza hacia su querido amigo. Escucharlo hablar y verlo de esa forma provocaba que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus pálidas mejillas, ademas de provocarle un gran dolor en su pecho. —Lo lamento, Kotaro-kun—

Kotaro negó la cabeza, volviendo a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. —No tienes porque hacerlo, Orihime-chan. Además, es mi desición.— Él llevó uno de sus dedos a su rostro y con dulzura limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de Inoue. —Yo sólo desearía poder decirte que todo irá mejor, que al final tendrás lo que tanto anhelas, pero creo que tú y yo sabemos la respuesta a eso, ¿eh?—

—Nunca se consigue lo que se desea, Kotaru-kun. Al menos no siempre— respondió en un hilo de voz Orihime.

—Pero eso no impide que se sueñe, aun cuando duele. — Orihime sonrió de lado, recostando su rostro sobre el hombro de Kotaro. —Tampoco impide que se continúe soñando con una vida mejor. —

— ¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó repentinamente Orihime, elevando su cabeza.

— ¿De qué?—

—De morir. ¿Tienes miedo?—

Kotaro negó la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa. —No, además, ¿por qué debería? Tarde o temprano llegará— explicó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo tengo miedo— confesó Orihime con voz temblorosa.

Él se rió en voz alta. — ¡Tú no vas a morir, baka!— exclamó con diversión, revolcando los cabellos naranjas de la joven princesa.

Orihime lo miró a los ojos, con seriedad. —Yo no temo por mi, Kotaro-kun, ¡yo temó por ti! ¡Yo no quiero que mueras! He visto demasiadas personas morir… y todas son personas que han cambiado mi vida. Mi hermano, Kurosaki-kun… yo no quiero que mueras, Kotaro-kun… ¿qué haré sin tú compañía?— Él era su gran amigo, el único allí que podía entenderla, que no la sobreprotegía ni la trataba con tanta pompa… el único que le recordaba su humanidad. Sin él…

…¿Qué sería de ella?

Había sido apartada de sus mejores amigas, Tatsuki, Rukia y Matsumoto. Había perdido para siempre a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, Kurosaki Ichigo. ¿Ahora también perdería a su adorado amigo?

—Estarás bien sin mí, Orihime-chan. Te lo prometo. —

— ¡Yo puedo darte la inmortalidad!— le gritó ella, recordando las palabras de Naoko. —Yo puedo convertirte en un inmortal—

Kotaro sonrió con amabilidad. —Lo sé, Orihime-chan. Todos lo saben. Y agradezco que lo consideres, pero no, yo no quiero ser un inmortal. Me he acostumbrado a la idea de que algún día moriré. Además, ¿sabes cuánto deseo el reencarnar en un humano? Sería libre, podría tomar todas las decisiones que quisiera… y viviría sin esta enfermedad porque mi alma se purificaría. Aun cuando no te recordaría a ti, es un sacrifico que valdría la pena. Y quizas, ¿quien sabe? Podría tener algun vago recuerdo, algun sueño contigo... yo comenzaría de nuevo. Además de que se cuales son las condiciones y créeme, no me interesa ser rey— Orihime se había quedado sin palabras, incapaz de moverse. Sólo estaba allí, mirándolo fijamente sin entender como él podía pensar de esa forma.

Y aun cuando le dolía inmensamente saber el que él algún día moriría y ella se quedaría sola, también le maravillaba el ver lo especial que era Kotaro. Una persona totalmente ajena al poder y que estaba en total paz con morir. Orihime secó con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que habían bajado por sus mejillas, antes de reír.

Reír una vez más por su tonto y adorado amigo.

— ¿De qué te ríes?—

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres la persona más demente y extraña de este mundo?—

—Todo el tiempo, Orihime-chan, todo el tiempo—

Ambos volvieron a reírse, antes de que decidieran regresar una vez más al palacio.

* * *

Rukia era una mujer de pocas palabras, todos lo sabían. Ella era una respetada capitana que había conseguido cada uno de sus logros por su sacrificio propio, no por su apellido... aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario. A ella no le agradaba alardear sobre su apellido o alguna tontería de esas. Ella era demasiado practica.

Sin embargo, aun cuando era una persona bastante callada en las reuniones de los capitanes, todos allí sabían que ella tenía su carácter, en especial el Capitán General y el capitán de la octava división.

Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo y Abarai Renji, respectivamente.

—Taicho— un joven de baja estatura y con rasgos físicos andrógenos, entró a su oficina, donde ella jugaba con uno de sus artículos de Chappy. Rukia soltó el juguete y subió la mirada. —Abarai-taicho está afuera, ¿puedo decirle que entre?— preguntó el tercer oficial de la división.

Rukia asintió. —Sí, dile que pase— el joven asintió, dándose la vuelta y dejando pasar a Renji. —¿Qué ocurre, Renji?— cuestionó interesada. Rara vez él venía a su división. De hecho, si mal no lo recordaba, ¡esa era la primera vez que él entraba a su oficina!

Renji miró la oficina de Rukia con detenimiento. Demasiados conejos satánicos para su gusto, pero aun así, era una oficina que se parecía a ella. Y no es que Rukia fuera un conejo satánico, sino que aun cuando tenía esa apariencia distante y un tanto fría, ella era la persona más infantil -internamente- que él conocía.

Él tosió discretamente, antes de tomar asiento frente a ella. Rukia sonrió con malicia. —No te dije que te sentaras...—

— Tengo el mismo rango que tú y puedo hacer lo que quiera.— La objeción de Renji provocó que Rukia colocara los ojos en blanco. —Touché— se burló.

—¿Vienes a molestar? Porque si es de esa forma, tengo que informarte que estaba estrenando el juguete de Chappy que Urahara-san consiguió para mí— comentó, enseñanadole su nuevo juguete de color rojo. ¡Era precioso! Ese era su Chappy número cuarenta y siete para su colección.

—No, no vengo a eso— dijo Renji, aclarando su voz. ¡Demonios! Sus manos estaban sudando, igual que su nuca y su frente. Renji volvió a toser. —R-Rukia...—la chica colocó toda su atención sobre el joven. —¿Q-quieres ir a cenar conmigo el viernes en la noche?— preguntó, bajando la vista mientras que un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas y cuello.

Rukia dejó caer su conejo sobre su escritorio, mientras que un pequeño sonrojo se esparcía por sus mejillas color papel. —¿E-el viernes?— preguntó en un hilillo de voz.

—¡¿Puede ser cualquier día?!— gritó Renji, moviendo sus brazos frente a ella. —Me refiero a que si no puedes el viernes, puede ser en otra ocasión—

—No, no, no... el v-viernes me parece muy bien— dijo con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como aquel pequeño rubor se volvía cada vez más grande.

La sonrisa de Renji brillaba tanto que cualquiera que lo viera lo hubiera tomado como modelo para algún anuncio en el mundo de los humanos. —¡Genial!— exclamó con demasiada excitación en su voz. Al darse cuenta de esto, tosió, avergonzado. —Me refiero a que es grandioso que podamos ir a cenar juntos... ¿ya sabes?— ¿qué más podía añadir para no parecer tan desesperado? —como dos grandes y viejos amigos—

Rukia, quien estaba internamente celebrando, sintió como si una gran cubeta de agua fría le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza. _"Como dos grandes y viejos amigos" _—Sí, claro, como dos grandes y viejos amigos— repitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Como dos grandes y viejos amigos"_

—Vendré por ti a las siete— dijo Renji, aun con una gran sonrisa.

_"Como dos grandes y viejos amigos"_

—Vale— respondió ella, en voz baja y desanimada.

_"Como dos grandes y viejos amigos"_

Renji se levantó de su asiento y se fue, con esa amplia sonrisa aun dibujada en su rostro. Rukia, al ver como él se marchaba, miró su nuevo juguete. Lo que más le había llamado la atención de ese nuevo juguete era que evidentemente era diferente a todos los conejos de Chappy que ella tenía, porque no era un conejo.

Era un pequeño mandril.

_"Como dos grandes y viejos amigos"_

Rukia dejó caer su rostro sobre su escritorio. ¿Por qué su corazón le dolía tanto?

_"Como dos grandes y viejos amigos"_


	8. Chapter 7

_A/N: Se que muchos estan enojados porque hace mucho no escribo, pero realmente he tenido muchos problemas. Mi abuela (mi amada abuela) acaba de morir (el 4 de julio) luego de meses bajo la terrible y dolorosa enfermedad de alzhaimer. Entenderán que estoy destrozada y que me ha costado mucho escribir, sin embargo, hoy encontré las fuerzas para traer este cap. Se que es corto y que quizas no sea lo que han esperado, pero entiendan que mi mente no está en estos momentos en su mejor lugar. Mi abuela era mi segunda madre y me enseñó tantas cosas... es muy doloroso y no creo que esas heridas sanen dentro de mucho. Aun así, trataré de actualizar en cuanto pueda. Gracias por sus comprensiones :)_

_DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo. Still into you es una canción de Paramore._

_09/07/13_

* * *

**Cap 7: Las mariposas aun vuelan por ti**

_I should be over all the butterflies_

_But I'm into you (I'm into you)_

_And baby even on our worst nights_

_I'm into you (I'm into you)_

Orihime se había sorprendido cuando su padre la había mandado a buscar en medio de la madrugada. Vestida con un kimono para dormir color durazno, la chica fue conducida por los pasillos del palacio por su escolta real. Sin embargo, ella no pudo dejar de sentir cierta intranquilidad. ¿Por qué caminaban tan deprisa? ¿Por qué la habían enviado a buscar en la madrugada? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué ocurre, Yôko-chan?— cuestionó cuando ya sentía que su inseguridad y curiosidad estaba tomando lo mejor de sí. Su fiel acompañante no se detuvo ni un sólo instante, levantando las sospechas de la princesa. —¿Qué está ocurriendo?— volvió a preguntar, esta vez en voz alta.

Nadie respondió.

Orihime detestaba el poder que le otorgaba el ser una princesa, pero en ocasiones era muy favorable. Despues de todo, solían decir que el poder es poder, así sea el más mínimo. Ella se detuvo en medio del pasillo y cuando Hiroshi estuvo a punto de protestar, ella (sintiendose muy mal por lo que haría) se cruzó de brazos. —Les ordeno que me digan que está ocurriendo. Es una orden— se sentía tan extraña de decir esas palabras...

...pero había funcionado. Yôko, Hiroshi, Naoko y dos de los jóvenes tenientes de los shinigamis de la división real se detuvieron, incapaces de moverse. Los cinco seres espirituales se miraron unos a otros, antes de mirar a la joven de cabellos naranja.

—Oshō-san a encontrado a un... intruso a las afueras del palacio. Su majestad y los nobles lo están interrogando. Desean que este presente...— debía haber algo más, decidió Orihime. La forma en la que hablaba Yôko... algo más estaba ocurriendo, pero entendía que ellos no iban a decirle. Ella tendría que averiguarlo por ella misma.

Orihime asintió y caminó al mismo paso apresurado de sus escoltas reales. La fuerza de los reatsiu era impresionante; los murmullos se escuchaban por todos los pasillos. La joven princesa entró junto a sus acompañantes y se encontró con un panorama que no pintaba nada esperanzador. Su padre estaba de pie frente a su trono, mientras que los nobles estaban sentados en dos filas, abajo del trono; cada fila a un lado del rey (derecha e izquierda). En el medio del salón, Inoue encontró a un chico de no más de veinte años. Sus cabellos eran negros. A la princesa se le antojó pensar que los ojos del chico parecían pequeñas aceitunas olivas. Su apariencia era extraña, sin embargo no era feo. Era extraño. Su uniforme le recordaba a algo, ¿pero a qué?

Observando con discreción, Orihime encontró en la mano derecha del chico un brazalete. Uno de quincy. ¡Ahora entendía el por qué su uniforme le era tan familiar! ¡Él era un quincy! ¡Probablemente de los pocos seguidores de Juha que habían sobrevivido! Pero, ¿cómo era posible que él estuviera allí? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Aun cuando la fuerza espiritual de todos los que estaban allí eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para asustarla, ella se percató de que el chico en el medio no mostraba ningún tipo de temor. Todo lo contrario. Sus labios estaban rotos y un hilo de sangre corría por su mentón, sin embargo él mantenía una sonrisa despreocupada e inclusive burlona.

—¿Quien te envía?— cuestionó su majestad. La forma en la que sus ojos grises brillaban le hizo entender a Orihime que su padre sí sabía la respuesta. Algo le decía en su interior que su padre estaba luchando por mantenerse sereno...

El quincy escupió la sangre y miró al rey, desafiante. —El futuro rey de todos los mundos, Yamato-sama— le espetó, con voz venenosa. Los murmullos que hasta unos momentos habían estado invadiendo el salón, se silenciaron en cuestión de segundos. Todo se había quedado en un silencio tan profundo, que si alguien hubiera lanzado al suelo un alfiler hubieran sido capaces de escucharlo.

—Él está muerto— Ryunusuke no estaba seguro de sus palabras. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los ojos confundidos de su hija. Orihime estaba perdida del mismo modo que él estaba preocupado.

—Ha sobrestimado demasiado a su hermano, Ryunusuke-sama...— El hombre dejó de hablar tan pronto Shutara le pegó un golpe en su mejilla, provocando que la sangre de su boca manchara el suelo.

—Te diriges a él como Tennō Heika, pedazo de mierda— bramó Shutara, haciendo una ligera reverencia en dirección del rey. —Gomen— se disculpó. Orihime decidió que Shutara no parecía para nada avergonzada.

El hombre volvió a escupir. —_Tennō Heika__...— _comenzó con mofa. La forma en la que su lengua se movía le hacia recordar a Orihime a las serpientes. Astutas, rápidas... venenosas y letales. Por primera vez durante todo el tiempo en el que ella estuvo ahí, él se volteó hacia ella. Orihime jamas había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento. Él la observaba tan fijamente que ella se preguntó mentalmente si él era capaz de leer sus pensamientos... si era capaz de reconocer su miedo. Él le sonrió con malicia. —Yamato-sama ha hablado de la belleza de Orihime-sama, sin embargo, no creo que él sepa cuan hermosa es... tiene algo de parecido a Natsu-sama, no obstante, el parecido con Yukiko-sama es mucho más notable. Cuando él lo descubra...— el cuerpo del hombre calló en el suelo, muerto. Un río de sangre se desprendió de su cuerpo y manchó no sólo el suelo, sino las ropas de Ryunusuke. Él el había cortado la garganta al hombre.

Orihime ni siquiera había sido capaz de ver como su padre había utilizado shunpo y había llegado hasta el hombre. Tampoco podía creer como la zanpakutō de su padre había destrozado la garganta del quincy sin problema alguno. Incluso el shinigami más fuerte en ese lugar había sentido escalofríos de ver la súbita muerte del quincy. Ryunukue no había tomado reparos en enviar al infiernos al quincy por haberse dirigido de esa forma a su hija.

Su majestad, teniendo todos los ojos sobre él, se volteó y subió a su trono. —Orihime, querida hija— la chica se quedó sin palabras, antes de caminar al medio, teniendo cuidado de no pisar el cuerpo inerte del hombre. Sintió unas súbitas arqueadas en su estomago, pero se obligo a sólo mirar a su padre y no al cuerpo del quincy degollado. —Irás a la Sociedad de Almas y te quedarás allí hasta nuevo aviso. No puedo correr el riesgo de que Yamato envié otro quincy y trate de hacerte algo aquí—

—Pero Tennō Heika...— Shutara calló sus protestas al ver la mirada seria del rey. No había nadie que fuera a hacerlo capaz de cambiar de opinión.

Inoue estaba demasiado confundida como para que su cerebro procesara la información. Iría a la Sociedad de Almas porque un tal Yamato estaba enviado quincys para hacerle daño a ella y su padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Y sobretodo, ¡¿quien demonios era Yamato?!

—Abran un senkaimon; Orihime irás junto a Yôko-chan y...— la mirada del rey se fijo en uno de los nobles que más había visto junto a Inoue, aparte de ser un gran soldado. —...Kotaro-kun. Es el deber de ustedes dos de proteger a mi hija. Si algo le llegase a suceder...— no hacia falta explicaciones. Todos allí comprendieron que el final de Yôko y Kotaro, si a Inoue le ocurría algo, iba a ser peor que el del quincy. Incluso la princesa había tragado seco ante la advertencia. —¡¿Qué demonios esperan?!— rugió Ryunusuke, provocando que un revoloteo de nobles y shinigamis comenzaran a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Padre...—

—Lo siento, Orihime—

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó en un hilo de voz Orihime.

Ryunusuke suspiró. —Es muy complicado de entender, querida hija, pero has de entender que tú vida y la mía están en gran riesgo. No puedo permitir que lo dos estemos en una misma división, porque si algo nos ocurriera a ambos...— no habría heredero y el desastre llegaría. Ella lo comprendió de inmediato.

—¿Pero quien es Yamato?—

El rey se volteó, incapaz de mirar a su hija. —El causante de que tú madre muriera— contestó con simpleza, provocando que un fuerte dolor se apoderara del pecho de Inoue. El causante de que su madre muriera... su asesino... Ella ni siquiera tuvo un instante para decir algo, su padre se había marchado.

* * *

La Sociedad de Almas estaba sumergida en la tranquilidad. Todo estaba en completa normalidad. Sólo uno o dos ataques de hollows en la ciudad, nada fuera de lo usual. Para cualquier shinigami eso era vida; tranquilidad al fin. Sin embargo, para Kurosaki-Shiba Ichigo, eso era aburrido. No había diversión... era demasiado aburrido el sólo firmar papeles y llevar a cabo reuniones.

Un fuerte zape en su cabeza lo hizo despertarse. Su padre lo estaba observando con una sonrisa radiante y muy irritante en sus rostro. —Yuzu ya me ha dado dos nietos, Karin está próxima a convertirse en madre... ¿y tú? ¿Cuando sentarás cabeza y me harás abuelo?— cuestionó con diversión, sentándose frente al escritorio de su hijo.

Ichigo bufó. —Ya eres abuelo, ¿no? Tienes tres nietos, ¿para qué más?— cuestionó con voz monótona. Esta debía ser la decimoquinta ocasión en la que hablaba sobre ese tema con su padre. Sin exagerar.

El joven capitan general no había tenido ningun tipo de relación formal con nadie (muchos rumores, poca información acerca de sus salidas con chicas) y él estaba convencido de que eso no le hacía falta. ¿Para que enredar su cabeza con cosas que no valían la pena? Él estaba bien de esa forma. La soltería le sentaba bien. Sin preocupaciones de cuando debía llegar a casa, de hijos o fechas importantes. Eso era vida.

—Baka— su padre se cruzó de brazos. —Eres la cabeza de la familia, si no tienes hijos, ¿quienes serán los herederos? Te recuerdo que tú eres el único hijo primogénito... Yuzu y Karin no llevan el apellido, Kūkaku es mujer y no podrá pasar su apellido; Ganju ni siquiera puede tener hijos... eres tú el único capaz de traer al mundo a los futuros Shiba— explicó con seriedad Isshin. Muy pocas veces su padre se veía tan serio.

Ichigo suspiró. —Lo sé, nunca he dicho que no vaya a casarme y a tener hijos...— mintió —Por el momento estoy bien de esta forma, padre.— Él no iba a casarse si no estaba preparado. Esa era la misma razón por la que no mantenía relaciones formales con chicas. Un rollo de una noche nunca ha matado a nadie, así que él los prefería. No debía ni siquiera preocuparse de aprenderse el nombre de la chica.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir alguna palabra más, la presencia de un senkaimon los alertó a ambos. ¡Había aparecido en el jardín interior de la división número uno! Ichigo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que muy pocos se habían percatado de ella. El reatsiu proveniente de este era muy suave, tan suave que incluso se volvía casi invisible ante la presencia de su propia fuerza espiritual. —¿Sentiste eso?— Él asintió a la pregunta de su padre y ambos salieron hacia el jardín.

En medio de la pequeña plazoleta, a la luz de la luna, tres figuras salieron del senkaimon. Primero había salido un chico de más o menos su edad, de cabellos castaños y cuerpo atlético. Seguido de él había una chica de baja estatura, de cabellos negros y ojos parecidos a las esmeraldas. Justo detrás de ellos, estaba Orihime, tan hermosa como siempre.

—In ...Orihime-denka— se corigió a tiempo, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Orihime sonrió, aunque no era su sonrisa supernova, aquella capaz de despejar incluso los pensamientos más negativos de las personas. Aun así, al menos sonreía. —¿Qué ocurre?—

—Su majestad real ha decidido a enviar a Orihime-denka, por su seguridad, a la Sociedad de Almas. Han habido ataques a la división y él ha decidido cerciorarse de que la seguridad de la princesa sea total— explicó Kotaro, mirando fijamente a Ichigo. El capitán general se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de decir alguna palabra.

Orihime, por su parte, luchaba con controlar el rubor que se extendía por sus mejillas, ademas del aleteo de mariposas en su estomago. Aun cuando habían pasado doscientos años, ella continuaba sintiendo los mismos sentimientos hacia él. El mismo amor continuaba allí...

Ichigo ni siquiera titubeó en asentir. —Orihime-denka siempre contará con la seguridad aquí, junto a mí— el corazón de Orihime dio un vuelto y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios de Kotaro. —¿Quien es el enemigo?— La princesa se encogió de hombros.

—Mi padre ha dicho que es Yamato, pero desconozco realmente quien es...— ella lidiaría sola con el dolor de saber quien era ese hombre causante de asesinar a su madre. Ellos no necesitaban saberlo.

—Ellos tienen bajo control la situación— aportó Yôko, en voz calmada. Orihime se cruzó de brazos y se abrazó a sí misma. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo alguno de cambiar su kimono para dormir por uno más decente. Alguien traería en la mañana un par de sus pertenencias, igual que las de Kotaro y Yôko... aun así, le avergonzaba estar de esa forma vestida frente a Kurosaki-kun.

Kurosaki había tenido que cambiar en un par de ocasiones su mirada de la princesa. Era una total falta de respeto que él estuviera observándola de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese kimono color durazno no dejaba mucho a la imaginación (mucho menos a la de él). _**"Tienes que aceptar que el cuerpo de Hime-chan se ve delicioso..."**_ su hollow-zanpakutō comentó.

_"Es Orihime-denka. Es una princesa"_

"_**Bah, ni siquiera tienes las fuerzas para decirme que deje de imaginármela." **_Ichigo se obligó a cambiar su mirada, pero era demasiado difícil cuando hacia tanto frío y los cabellos de ella se movía con suavidad y dejaban al descubierto su blanquecino cuello. Demonios... Inoue había movido sus manos y había dejado al descubierto, por unos segundos, la forma de uno de sus pechos. _**"Joder, rey...mucho mejor que tus sueños"**_

_"Cierra la boca." _Las mejillas de Ichigo se tornaron rojas y en ese momento se obligó, utilizando todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, a voltearse.

—Por favor, acompáñenos a nuestra casa, mañana decidiremos que haremos— Isshin miró a su hijo y negó la cabeza, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hai—

—Arigato, Kurosaki-kun—

Ichigo no pudo dejar de sentir un cierto golpe en su pecho. ¡Como extrañaba ese Kurosaki-kun! El shinigami no detuvo la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro. —Prometí protegerte, Inoue. Sólo cumplo con ello—

Tal y como los viejos tiempos.


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Debo decirles que cada una de las palabras que recibí, todas sus condolencias me dieron muchos ánimos y fuerzas. No sabía que contaba con tan hermosos y buenos lectores. Muchas gracias a todos, porque cada uno de ustedes aportó un pequeño granito de tranquilidad y resignación en mi corazón y me han ayudado durante todos estos días a ir sanando cicatrices. ¡Muchas gracias!

Como se que no puede hacer nada para el 7/7 (puesto fue el día del velatorio de mi abuela) pues espero que ese capítulo logré compensarlos. Al final hay algo de IH y aunque no es mucho, espero que les guste.

Mil besos a todos (:

DISCLAIMER: Bleach no me pertenece es de Tite Kubo

19/07/13

[...]

La habitación que el clan Shiba le había brindado a Orihime era bastante espaciosa, sin embargo, jamás se compararía con el tamaño de su habitación en el palacio. Claro, a ella realmente no le importaba... sólo que no podía decir lo mismo de Yôko. Ella llevaba cientos de años en la división real como para acostumbrarse de un día para otro a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Es demasiado pequeña...—

—No lo es, Yôko-chan. Tiene el tamaño adecuado— le había dicho Orihime, sentándose en la cómoda cama cubierta por sábanas de seda. —Es bastante acogedora— la princesa sonrió y Yôko asintió, no muy segura de que lo fuera. —¿Nunca has estado en la Sociedad de Almas?— Orihime nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle eso a Yôko. Por lo general siempre hablaban de sus deberes y de como debía actuar una princesa. Nada más.

Yôko negó la cabeza. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con inseguridad. —No, nací en una familia noble en la división real y al ser una de las consortes de Tennō Heika no he tenido nunca la necesidad de venir aquí— murmuró la joven, llevando un par de mechones negros tras de sus orejas. Aun cuando Yôko era mucho mayor que ella en cuanto a años espirituales, no debía tener más de veintidós años físicos.

—Es un buen lugar— comenzó Inoue, cruzando sus pies. —He venido sólo un par de veces, pero tengo muchos amigos aquí— "_o los tenía_" —Puedes estar segura de que te encantará— la sonrisa confiable de Inoue hizo que Yôko se relajara. _"Si su majestad lo dice, quizás es porque es cierto" _pensó.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Kotaro, con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. —Naoko ha enviado a dos chicos a traer un par de cosas de sus pertenencias, Orihime-chan, Yôko-san, pero creo que exageró un poco— Ninguna de las dos jóvenes había comprendido las palabras de Kotaro, hasta que dos chicos entraron con varias maletas repletas de ropas. —A mi sólo me envió una— comentó con indignación el joven.

—¿Por qué tanta ropa? ¿Nos quedaremos más de una semana?— preguntó Yôko, horrorizada. Orihime sintió por un lado felicidad de quedarse más de una semana en la Sociedad de Almas porque de esa forma podría ir a visitar a sus amigos; sin embargo, una parte de sí se sentía preocupada por su padre. ¿Y si le ocurría algo mientras ella estaba aquí? Claro, no es como si ella fuera una guerrera fuerte capaz de salvarle la vida... pero aun así...

—Ni idea— Kotaro se encogió de hombros.

[...]

Ichigo entró a su oficina en la división I y se sorprendió al ver a tres mujeres allí. Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia y Arisawa Tatsuki. Todas amigas de él. Y ninguna con buena cara. Las tres parecían molestas, alarmadas, irritadas e inclusive heridas. Una combinación extremadamente rara en mujeres. "_Una combinación mortal_" luego diría Ichigo.

—¿Donde está?— demandó Tatsuki, con voz fuerte. Ichigo arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—Hola, Kurosaki-taicho, ¿cómo le va todo? Muy bien, Tatsuki, ¿y a ti?—

—Déjate de mierdas, tú no eres el hombre más educado de este planeta, así que dime donde está— le espetó Tatsuki, cruzándose de brazos. La joven shinigami de la undécima división le había crecido el cabello durante todo estos años, sin embargo, ella procuraba mantener ese corte _pun__k_ que tanto le agradaba.

Ichigo suspiró. "_En este lugar los chismes son demasiado __rápidos_"—¿Donde está quien?— preguntó, pinchándose en hueso de su nariz. La llegada de Inoue se suponía que debía ser un secreto, porque estaba en peligro y en protección especial. _"Joder, si la han enviado aquí es para que la proteja, pero ¿cómo carajos lo hago en un sitio donde todos se enteran de todo?"_ El joven capitán calló al otro lado de su oficina debido a la fuerte patada que le había otorgado Rukia. Él ni siquiera había venido ver el golpe. —Hija de puta— masculló entre dientes.

—¡Awww, Kurosaki-taicho, dinos donde está!— exclamó Ragiku.

—Sólo lo diré una vez más, ¡¿DONDE ESTA ORIHIME?!— gritó Tatsuki. Su grito fue tal, que casi todos los miembros de la división I se enteraron. Desde los pasillos se podía escuchar los murmullos de los shinigamis, hablando unos con otros. _"La princesa está en la Sociedad de Almas" "¡La princesa está aquí!" "¿Cuando llegó?" "¿Por qué?"_

Ichigo palideció al escuchar los murmullos. "_Joder, no._" La presencia de Orihime en la Sociedad de Almas era un secreto. ¡Nadie debía saberlo! Sólo recordar las palabras de Kotaro-san...

[...]{**Un par de horas ante**s}

Por lo que él se había percatado, el joven de cabellos castaños era un shinigami, y debía ser uno muy bueno si era enviado con Orihime. Por unos instantes Ichigo sintió una ola de celos, algo que le preocupo. "¿Qué carajos? ¡Ella es sólo mi amiga!" —¿Por qué han enviado a Inoue a la Sociedad de Almas?— si bien era cierto que ella le había explicado algo, Ichigo no estaba del todo seguro ni entendía nada.

Kotaro se sentó en la silla frente al despacho de los Shibas. —Para serle sincero, Kurosaki-san, no estoy del todo seguro. Sólo puedo decirle que Orihime-chan está en un gran peligro, o al menos eso es lo que cree Tennō Heika.— Ichigo se sentó en la silla frente a Kotaro, preocupado.

_"Inoue está en peligro. Esto no es nada bueno_" —Pero, ¿acaso la división real no es el lugar más seguro que existe?— preguntó Ichigo, llevando sus dedos a sus temples. Kotaro sonrió, antes de asentir.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Kurosaki-san, sin embargo, incluso el lugar más seguro y sellado siempre suelen colarse algunas plagas, ¿no es cierto?—

—¿Estás queriéndome decir que hay un traidor en la División Real?— Kurosaki se horrorizó con la idea. ¿Un traidor? ¿Alguien como Aizen?_ "Demonios". _

La sonrisa de Kotaro desvaneció y una mueca de preocupación se extendió por su rostro. —Escucha, no puedo decir concretamente que lo haya, sin embargo, todo lo que ha ocurrido en la división real me hace pensar. ¿Cómo entran quincys a nuestra división? ¿Acaso no hay shinigamis al cuidado de las entradas las veinticuatro horas del día?—

—¿Quincys? ¿Los que están detrás de todo son quincys?— Ichigo se horrorizó más de lo que debía. _"¡Pero que carajos!"_

Kotaro arqueó una ceja. _"Sabía que había una gran división entre los nobles y la sociedad de almas, pero a este punto... carajo"_ —Supongo que no estás enterado, lo que en cierta parte es bueno y al mismo tiempo malo. Te haré la historia corta puesto a que no me apetece tener que contar todos los detalles. Desde hace algún tiempo, hemos; aunque por supuesto, no me incluyo en ello porque no estoy activo en estos momentos pero esa es otra historia que probablemente relataré en mi biografía— Ichigo arqueó una ceja y Kotaro se rió —bien, como decía, los capitanes y tenientes—

—¿Hay tenientes?— había preguntado Ichigo.

—Joder, tío, o me dejas culminar o nos quedamos en el comienzo— respondió Kotaro.

— Vale.—

—Pues como decía, desde hace algún tiempo los capitanes y tenientes han interceptado quincys en todos los lugares de la división, a excepción del palacio. Sin embargo, anoche, en uno de los pasillos, se encontró a un quincy y Tennō Heika decidió, luego de matar al quincy...—

—¿Mató al quincy?—

—Un total desastre, de hecho. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de vomitar como en esos instantes. ¡Hubieras visto la mano inerte del hombre! Tío, te juró que te hubiera dado un asco terrible. ¡Se movía sola!— exclamó Kotaro, con demasiado entusiasmo. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que él e Ichigo eran mejores amigos de toda la vida. La cara de horror de Ichigo, que comenzaba a tornarse verdosa, hizo comprender a Kotaro que debía cambiar de tema. —Y pues Tennō Heika decidió enviar a Orihime-chan, a Yôko-san y este humilde representante a la Sociedad de Almas por protección— culminó Kotaro.

—A ver si comprendo, ¿la división real está amenazada por los quincys-que no se sabe de donde provienen?— Kotaro asintió. —Menuda mierda.— comentó Kurosaki. —Pero descuida, Inoue estará segura aquí. Yo me encargaré de ello.—

Kotaro asintió. —**Es muy importante mantenerlo en secreto.** Si llega a oídos enemigos estaremos en problemas— Ichigo asintió. Nadie iba a saberlo, de eso él se encargaría. —Por cierto, dices que vas a proteger a Orihime-chan porque me imagino que te interesa su bienestar, es muy importante para ti, y todas esas cosas que de seguro tienen un espacio muy grande en tú corazón.—Ichigo arqueó una ceja, confundido— ¿Que relación tienes con Orihime-chan?— Kotaro elevó sus cejas, con sumo interés. "_Este hombre debe ser familia de mi padre_" pensó Ichigo.

—Por supuesto que es importante para mi, ella es mi... ¿Ehh? ¿A qué te refieres?—

—Nada. Es un gusto platicar contigo, Kurosaki-san—

[...]

Aun cuando Kotaro parecía ser un hombre con poca cordura, era lo suficientemente claro como para dejarle entender que esa visita era un secreto. _"Y ahora por culpa de Tatsuki todos lo saben. ¡Joder!"_

—No se de que coños están hablando. Dejen de estar gritando en mi oficina y ¡ORIHIME-DENKA NO ESTA AQUÍ!— gritó a todo pulmón, dejando a Matsumoto, Rukia y Tatsuki perplejas. _"Debo desvanecer los comentarios a como de lugar"_ —¡AHORA LARGO DE MI JODIDA OFICINA, CHISMOSAS!—

—Idiota, no tienes porque gritarnos— Rukia le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago y hecho esto, salió de la oficina, seguida por una enojada Matsumoto. Tatsuki, por otra parte, se quedó allí, visiblemente dolida.

—P-pero y-yo la sentí...— Ichigo sintió una dolorosa puñalada en su corazón al ver a su amiga de infancia tan dolida. Tatsuki amaba a Orihime; ella era su mejor amiga. Ella más que nadie tenía una gran conexión con Inoue y de seguro se había percatado de su reatsiu en el mismo momento que llegó. _"Igual que yo"_

Ichigo suspiró. —No, Tatsuki, ella no está aquí. ¿Crees que si Orihime-denka estuviera aquí no todos lo sabrían? Tus instintos han fallado una vez más... como cuando aquel hollow y por poco terminas matando a Sado.— Tatsuki se quedó en silencio, antes de asentir.

—Lamento los gritos, Ichigo. Yo sólo... quisiera verla una vez más... pero creo que no podrá ser.— la joven shinigami salió de la oficina, cabizbaja.

"_Lo lamento, Tatsuki."_

[...]

Orihime se había acostumbrado tanto a los atardeceres de la división real, que el estar allí, mirando el atardecer por uno de los balcones de la mansión Shiba se le hacia extraño. Pero no de mala manera. Los atardeceres en la división real eran divinos. Eran pacíficos, hermosos y con tan sólo verlos toda preocupación se eliminaba de la mente. En la Sociedad de Almas no era tan hermoso como el de allá, sin embargo le traía muchos recuerdos a la mente. Recuerdos que la hacían sentirse viva. Podía recordar la primera vez que había entrado para rescatar a Kuchiki-san... cuando había entrenado con ella allí durante semanas... luego de lo ocurrido en Hueco Mundo... y por supuesto, la última vez que había visto a sus amigos antes de partir. Inoue suspiró. Habían cambiado tantas cosas desde que ella se había marchado.

—Inoue— la princesa se sobresaltó ante la voz varonil de Ichigo. No se había percatado de la llegada de este, y él tampoco parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de ella allí. —Lamento asustarte, no sabía que estabas aquí— se disculpó rápidamente Ichigo. El capitán llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y con timidez se acercó. —Espero que no te importe, suelo venir aquí todas las tardes—

—No, por supuesto que no, Kurosaki-kun, ademas, es tú casa. Creo que en todo caso debería irme para dejarte a solas...—

—No, por favor, quédate— Kurosaki se ruborizó, igual que la joven princesa. —Claro, sólo si lo deseas... realmente no tengo problemas con que estés aquí...—

Orihime sonrió con amabilidad. —G-gracias, Kurosaki-kun. Y no sólo por dejarme estar aquí, sino por todas las cosas que has hecho por mi.— La chica cambió la mirada hacia el atardecer, mirándolo fijamente. Se sentía con tanta paz estando allí, aun cuando su mente no dejaba de tener preocupaciones por su padre... —Es irónico, ¿no? Se supone que ahora pueda protegerme a mí misma, y no me lo permiten. Ahora cuando puedo hacerlo, no puedo y sólo debo conformarme siendo un estorbo para todos...— Orihime se volteó hacia Ichigo. Él la miraba con confusión evidente en su mirada. —Lamento el ser siempre un estorbo en tú camino, Kurosaki-kun—

Kurosaki miró perplejo a la joven princesa. ¿Ella pensaba que era un estorbo? ¿Enserio? —Inoue— Él ni siquiera sabía que decir. ¡Ella no era un estorbo en su vida! —No lo eres. No pienses que eres un estorbo porque no lo eres... si decido protegerte es porque así lo quiero hacer, no porque seas un estorbo. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y eres una parte muy importante y esencial en mi vida, Inoue. No puedo-ni voy a permitir que nada malo te ocurra, ¿entendido?— Orihime, con lágrimas en los ojos asintió. Aun cuando ella era una de sus mejores amigas, le alegraba saber que ella era importante para él. Eso era mucho más de lo que ella creía tener en la vida de él. —Realmente te extrañe— comentó Ichigo, con una pequeña y relajada sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos y su ceño se suavizaron, mostrándolo como un chico desarmado de cualquier tipo de máscara o de sentimientos falsos. Todo lo que decía era verdad y sus palabras provenían desde lo más profundo de su alma y corazón.

Orihime, olvidando por completo su timidez, se abalanzó sobre Ichigo y lo abrazó con fuerza. A penas le llegaba a sus hombros, pero se sentía bien. El aroma masculino de Kurosaki la hizo tranquilizarse y pensar que todo iba a estar bien. Ella no tenía porque temer por su padre, porque él era fuerte. Ella no debía continuar sintiéndose como un estorbo por que Kurosaki-kun le había asegurado que ella no lo era. Ella sólo debía colocar todas sus fuerzas en descubrir el por qué Yamato había asesinado a su madre y por qué estaba amenazando a su papá y eso no lo podía hacer mientras continuara sumergida en la miseria emocional. —Yo tambien te extrañé, Kurosaki-kun...— Ella debía ser fuerte...

...porque todo iba a estar bien.


End file.
